La Belle, Le Milliardaire et Le Parapluie rouge
by angelane
Summary: L'argent, le pouvoir, la gloire. Edward Cullen trente-trois ans possède tout dans la vie. Hormis une chose. Une chose pour laquelle il serait prêt à tout perdre pour l'avoir. Une famille à lui. Condamné à ne pas voir son rêve le plus cher se réaliser. Il abandonne. Et si un simple parapluie rouge arrivait à lui redonner espoir ?
1. Chapter 1

**LA BELLE, LE MILLIARDAIRE ET LE PARAPLUIE ROUGE**

**Bonjour,  
><strong>

**Voici ma première histoire. Donc n'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires négatifs ou positifs. Je suis ici, pour avoir un point de vue de mes écrits, donc j'accepte toutes remarques... dans une certaine limite bien sûr. Merci de me lire !  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : **** Les personnages de la Saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPITRE 1 :<strong>

New York. La plus grande ville des États Unis située sur le continent américain. Cette belle ville où tous les jeunes rêves ont une chance sur deux de se concrétiser.

Cette belle ville où l'on peut voir ces fameux gratte-ciel tous plus imposants les uns que les autres, où la plupart des plus grandes entreprises ont élus leurs sièges.

Cette belle ville peuplée de ces passants tous vêtus de costumes - cravates, se bousculant, se pressant.

Faire le travail le centre de notre univers, réussir quoi qu'il nous en coûte, pouvoir être fière, posséder la puissance. Le pouvoir. L'argent.

Mais ils ne connaissent pas encore le revers de la médaille.

Je pousse un soupir lasse depuis le siège de ma mercedes, mon regard toujours rivé sur ces passants incarnant mon reflet d'autrefois. Résultat… Je suis Edward Cullen ou plus précisément Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, vais sur ses trente-quatre ans, célibataire et sans enfants et je suis l'un des plus puissant hommes d'affaire de tout le continent ; PDG des entreprises américaines multinational « Cullen corporation » qui est principalement dans l'informatique, la technologie et le multimédia.

J'ai le pouvoir, la puissance et l'argent. J'ai réussis ma vie professionnel haut la main. Si je suis fière ? La plupart du temps quand je ne regarde pas dans les grandes lignes ma vie en général.

Je suis arrivé là où je suis en toute honnêteté, avec la sueur de mon front. L'honnêteté et la loyauté sont primordial pour moi que ce soit dans ma vie professionnel ou personnel. Surtout depuis une récente...affaire.

Tanya Denalie, ma plus longue et ma seule relation sérieuse qui a durer quatre... mois. J'avais décidé de prendre ma vie en mains. Vous savez, me marier, avoir des enfants et la belle maison avec clôture blanche qui va avec.

Mais la vie en n'a décidé autrement. Une fois, je suis arrivé plus tôt d'un voyage d'affaire et je devais m'entretenir avec mon avocat, James Gigandet. Imaginez ma surprise quand je l'ai vus en plein séance de baise avec ma petite amie de l'époque, sur son bureau, dans _mon_ entreprise bien sûr. J'étais tellement en colère que je les ai flanqué dehors de mes propres mains. A moitié nu. Mais je m'en foutais...

Après ça, j'ai pris un malin plaisir à faire de leurs vies un véritable enfer, j'ai fais en sort que tous les tabloïds sachent quelle petite chienne peut-être Tanya ruinant sa carrière ridicule dans le mannequinat et je me suis assuré que James ne trouve plus jamais de travail en tant qu'avocat dans aucune entreprise de ce pays. Je crois qu'il est greffier maintenant, mais je n'en suis pas sûr...

Franchement, tout le monde doter de ne serait-ce qu'un minimum d'intelligence, saurai que l'on ne se met pas à dos Edward Cullen. Je suis impulsif, perfectionniste et beaucoup d'autre choses encore. Je ne tolère aucune erreur et ne pardonne pas facilement, voir jamais. Traiter moi de salop si vous le désirez mais le fait est que je peux me permettre d'emmerder ce monde parce que je possède ce monde.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cette histoire date maintenant d'il y a un ans.

Avec le temps, j'ai réussis à digérer et me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas perdu grand chose, après tout je n'aimais pas Tanya. J'aimais plutôt le rêve qu'elle pouvait m'accorder, avoir tout ce que la moitié des hommes de mon âge possèdent déjà. Une famille.

Elle était belle, alors j'ai accepté d'essayer. Mais je sais maintenant, que je n'aurais pas pus être heureux avec elle, on aurait fini par gâcher nos vies.

Avec elle baisant toute la ville. Littéralement.

- Hum... Monsieur Cullen ? Si je peux me permettre cela fait la troisième fois que votre portable sonne et vous sembliez… ailleurs, me dit soudain mon chauffeur, me sortant de ma torpeur.

- Merci Harry, dis-je, fronçant les sourcils.

- A votre service, Monsieur.

Je regarde l'écran de mon Iphone et pousse un soupir plus lasse que le précédent avant de répondre.

- Bonjour maman, répondis-je.

- Bonjour mon chéri ! Comment vas-tu ? Clama-t-elle.

- Je vais bien, répondis-je plus exaspérer qu'autre chose.

- Tant mieux ! J'ai essayer de te joindre depuis un bon moment déjà. J'aurai presque crus que tu m'évitais, m'accusa-t-elle.

- J'avais beaucoup de travail, répondis-je du tac au tac.

- Toujours la même rengaine ! Tu as toujours du travail ! Mais enfin... je t'appelle pour te rappeler le dîner en famille ce dimanche dont tu sera présent.

- Avais-je le choix de toute façon ? raillais-je

- Bien sûr ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Je serai évidemment là, dis-je avec sarcasme. Comme si elle pouvait accepter « non » pour réponse...

- Bien ! Je dois encore appeler ton frère, je dois te laisser. Je t'aime, fais attention à toi ! Ne te surmène pas trop et…

- Oui maman, je t'aime aussi, au revoir, la coupais-je avant qu'on en finisse plus.

- Au revoir, à dimanche mon bébé ! dit-elle enjouée avant de raccrocher.

_Mon bébé ? _Sérieusement, j'ai trente-trois ans non d'un chien !

Ma mère Esmée est la plus douce et aimante qui soit. Mais parfois elle a tendance à _exagérer_. Elle est tombée enceinte de moi à dix-huit, pas vraiment ce que l'on attend de la vie quand on est encore qu'une adolescente surtout quand vos parents vous abandonnent comme si vous n'étiez rien au moindre problème. Mais elle a sût faire face avec le soutien de mon père. Carlisle Cullen est l'homme que j'admire le plus dans ce monde, grand chirurgien de surcroît, il fait toujours preuve d'une grande sagesse et a pratiquement toujours raison ce qui m'agace prodigieusement.

Cinq ans plus tard est né mon frère Emmet, qui pourrais faire pâlir un catcheur mais qui est aussi doux que ma mère, avec un grand sens de l'humour, il est devenu mon nouveau avocat officiel, c'est d'ailleurs en s'occupant d'une affaire de dons à une école, qu'il a rencontré sa femme Rosalie, institutrice, une blonde ravissante avec un regard à vous glacé le sang mais sympa quand on apprend à la connaître, ils sont maintenant parents de deux magnifiques enfants, des faux jumeaux, Marc et Cathy âgés de quatre ans.

Cela faisait maintenant trente minutes que j'étais coincé dans cette circulation en ce milieu d'après midi. J'ai eu la brillante idée de sortir plus tôt du bureau aujourd'hui, presser du week-end avenir. Inutile de dire que je regrette amèrement maintenant.

Mon regard se perdit de nouveau dehors, il commençais à pleuvoir et le bruit des klaxons commençais à me tuer, on croirait pouvoir s'y habituer, mais non.

Soudain, un éclair rouge traversa sous mes yeux. La voiture qui s'avança ne me permis pas de voir plus que ça.

Mais après quelques minutes, je le vis enfin. Un parapluie. Il était rouge, un rouge vif, captivant, qui contrastait avec tous les autres. Mon regard vagabonda plus bas jusqu'à rencontré un visage.

Et j'en eu le souffle coupé et Dieu seule sait qu'il en faut beaucoup pour en arriver là, je ne suis même pas sûr que ça m'est déjà arrivé. C'était le visage d'une femme. D'une jeune femme, elle devait avoir dans la vingtaine, pas plus. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns acajous qui se balançais à la base de ses reins sur son jolie manteau aussi rouge que son parapluie. Elle était de profil de sorte que je ne pouvais pas trop distinguer la couleur de ses yeux mais ses lèvres rouges formaient un petit sourire joyeux, mais ce qui requiert le plus mon attention c'était sa peau. Une peau pale comme si elle était faite de porcelaine, translucide, lumineuse, irréel. Je ne la quittais pas des yeux. Elle se déplaçait gracieusement au milieu de ces passants toujours avec ce petit sourire, donnant l'impression de danser avec ces petites bottines noirs à talon et son slim noir laissait imaginer des jambes à damné un saint. Elle se démarquait absolument de tout ce qui l'entourait dégageant une tel beauté, une tel innocence.

Magnifique c'est tout ce que je pouvais penser.

Et puis plus rien.

Elle avait tourné au coin de la rue. J'eus l'impression de suffoquer et je paniquais.

J'ai ouvert ma portière en entendant vaguement les cris de protestation de mon chauffeur et courus sur ce trottoir parmi ces passants. Je courais en essayant de la rattraper, tout en proclamant des « excusez moi » et « pardon » ici et là ; je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, ni pourquoi je le faisais, je ne savais qu'une chose. J'avais ce besoin de la revoir. J'arrivais à ce coin de rue, essoufflé.

Mais elle n'était plus là, je me tournais et me retournais en espérant apercevoir le parapluie rouge, mais en vain. Elle avait disparus aussi vite qu'elle était apparût.

New York. La plus grande ville des États Unis située sur le continent américain. Cette belle ville où tous les jeunes rêves ont une chance sur deux de se concrétiser.

Cette belle ville où l'on peut voir ces fameux gratte-ciel tous plus imposants les uns que les autres, où la plupart des plus grandes entreprises ont élus leurs sièges.

Cette belle ville peuplée de ces passants tous vêtus de costumes - cravates, se bousculant, se pressant.

Au milieu de cette belle ville, au milieu de ces passants, de cette masse de noir et de blanc. J'étais là. Perdus et désorienté. Me retrouvant avec des questions sans réponses. Me retrouvant sous cette pluie avec comme seule pensée cette jeune femme au parapluie rouge qui avais suscité en moi des sentiments que je croyais disparus depuis bien longtemps. L'émerveillement. L'envie. La curiosité. L'espoir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, **

**je tiens à dire un grand merci à tout ce qui m'ont laissé un commentaire et à ceux qui m'ont suivis, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Quoi qu'il en soit je tiens à dire que je n'ai pas de Bêta et je m'excuse pour les fautes. J'ai essayé du mieux que je pouvais d'en faire le moins possible, j'ai aussi vérifier et corriger certaines fautes dans le premier chapitre. Mais ce n'est pas parfait.  
><strong>

**Bien, j'espère que ça vous plaira et d'être à la hauteur de ce que vous attendiez. Merci !  
><strong>

**Disclaimer :**** Tous les personnages de la Saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>

Debout face à l'immense baie vitrée ornant mon bureau, je contemple New York de haut.

Cette vue m'a toujours réconforté, m'a toujours donné un sentiment de sécurité. Je n'aurai peut-être jamais la fierté d'être père, le bonheur de partagé ma vie avec la femme que j'aimerais éternellement, je n'aurai peut-être jamais ce que mes parents ont. Mais je peux me sentir fière de mon travail, des obstacles franchi pour arriver à bâtir mon empire.

On est Vendredi aujourd'hui, soit une semaine jours pour jours que je l'ai aperçu pour la première fois. Une semaine que mon cerveau tourne à plein régime de jours comme de nuits. Une semaine que l'envie de la revoir se fait plus grande. Je veux le faire. Je peux le faire. Mais la question est... dois-je le faire ?

Je reprend place à mon bureau, laissant les immenses grattes-ciel derrière moi. Je retire un dossier dans le seule tiroirs muni d'un code de sécurité, celui qu'Alec, mon chef de sécurité m'a si précieusement donner hier soir. Celui qui contenais toute sa vie de la plus inutile information à la plus importante, tout cela grâce à un simple portrait robot.

J'avais ce but de tout savoir sur elle. Je m'attendais à être déçu comme avec toute les femmes qui auraient pu m'intéresser ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Mais maintenant, même après avoir lu ce rapport un nombre incalculable de fois, je voulais en savoir d'avantage, elle est encore plus fascinante que ce que je pensais. Je voulais la connaître autrement qu'à travers des lignes. Je voulais que tout ça vienne d'elle, je voulais qu'elle soit en face de moi, je voulais que tout sorte de ses lèvres.

Samedi fus aussi interminable que les jours précédents, j'étais tellement frustré et ennuyé. Que m'arrive t-il ?

Dimanche j'étais chez mes parents. De plein gré. Histoire de me changer les idées, même le travail ne suffisait plus.

Assis dans le salon, je n'arrêtais pas de me tirais les cheveux.

- Alors Eddie ! Raconte à ton grand frère ce qui te perturbe autant ! dit soudain Emmet, pouffant de rire.

- Bon sang, ce n'est pas le moment de m'énerver...

- Primo c'est _moi _le grand frère, secundo ne m'appelle pas Eddie et tertio il n'y a rien qui me tracasse, protestais-je.

- Depuis que tu es arrivé, tu tires une tronche de l'enfer et tu n'as pratiquement rien dit ! Enfin pas que d'habitude tu as l'air mieux mais bon... Est-ce que la cause de tes malheurs serai une femme ? Rigola-t-il.

Il s'arrêta de rire, jouant de ces sourcils, suggestive.

Bordel... Je connais cette expression. C'est l'expression qui dit « J'ai appris plein de choses mais tu ne le sais pas ».

Je me levais du canapé subitement. Je n'ai pas l'envie de supporter ses blagues stupides aujourd'hui. Je me dirigeais vers les escaliers et me retrouvais dans la salle de bain, je claquais la porte avant de la verrouiller. Je soufflais, m'appuyant sur le plan, je relève la tête et me regarde dans l'immense miroir. Je passais une main frustrée dans ma tignasse cuivrée, les ébouriffant plus que d'habitude, je peux voir à quel point je suis fatigué, ma peau est un peu pale, j'ai des cernes violacés sous mes yeux d'un vert émeraude, ma barbe d'un jour couvre ma mâchoire ciselé et anguleux. Je recule afin de voir le reste de mon corps à travers l'immense miroir, je porte un costume Armani tout noir. Habituellement j'incarne la perfection, raser de prés, pas un fils qui dépasse ni de plis, rien de travers. Impeccable. Mais ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui. La chemise et froissée, je ne porte pas de cravate et j'ai omis mes boutons de manchettes.

_Bien jouez Cullen. Si Emmet n'avait pas eut de soupçons ça aurait été étonnant. _

Je soupire en m'assaillant et prend mon visage entre mes mains. J'avais toujours détesté les réunions de famille.

A chaque fois, ma mère me fait un interrogatoire complet afin de savoir si j'ai finalement rencontré une femme, je peux voir l'espoir dans les yeux de mon père, pour ensuite s'éteindre par mes réponses.

A chaque fois, je pouvais voir le visage rayonnant de mon frère quand il voit sa femmes interagir avec leurs enfants.

A chaque fois, je m'étonne de vouloir la même chose, étant l'aîné, voir mon frère déjà marier avec deux enfants, me fais sentir comme un raté et j'ai ce sentiment de manque qui m'est inconfortable.

Je redescend finalement, sur mes gardes. A peine avais-je atteint la dernière marche que mon frère m'accosta, je pus voir l'amusement à travers ces yeux bleus semblable à ceux de mon père.

Il me donna une tape dans le dos qui faillit me faire recracher mes poumons. J'ai pus voir Rosalie derrière son épaule me lancer son regard de … de chienne glacial, je levais mes yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ?

- Le temps des explications Edward Cullen, somma Emmet, m'entraînant dans le salon où tout le monde pris place. Je grognais. Qu'est ce qu'il mijote encore.

- Bien ! Commença-t-il. Edward pourrais-tu nous éclairer sur... Qui est cette femme ? Il retira une feuille plier en quatre de sa poche et la brandit vers nous. Je m'étranglais, j'étais sur de frôler l'infarctus à l'heure qu'il est. Oh Seigneur Dieu. Le portrait robot. _Son_ portrait.

Je me levais d'un bond.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! M'écriais-je.

Le petit con se mit à rire hystérique, se pavanant avec le portrait au-dessus de sa tête.

- Edward, tu devrais savoir qu'on ne peut rien cacher dans cette famille. Alors qui est cette femme ? S'enquit-il.

Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez. Je jure, que je l'aurais déjà tuer , si je n'avais pas peur que mes filleuls se retrouvent orphelins de père.

Je me rassis finalement comme une masse, exténuer. Devrais-je leurs dire ?

Je soupirais. Et puis au point où j'en suis...

- Hum... Eh bien je voulais retrouvé cette femme. murmurais-je tellement bas que j'étais sûr d'être le seule à m'avoir entendus.

- Quoi ? Si c'est pour l'ouvrir, tu pourrais avoir l'obligeance de parler plus fort, railla ma très chère belle sœur.

- Peux tu répété mon chéri ? S'enquit ma mère, ne prêtant pas attention à Rosalie.

Je baissais les yeux sur mes chaussures comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante du monde.

Je voulais retrouvé cette femme, répétais-je plus fort, faisant un geste vers le portrait qu'Emmet tenait encore.

Une minute passa, peut-être plus et je relevais doucement la tête par le silence qui régnait. Je vis que tout le monde me regarder, mon père abordait un air curieux, même Rosalie semblait... ébahie, une première pour son comportement de garce, seule ma mère et Emmet souriait.

Je m'attendais à leurs réactions, je ne leurs ai jamais parler d'une femme, j'ai toujours été très réservé. Même l'histoire avec Tanya, ils l'ont suent comme tout le monde à travers les tabloïds. Je les regardais tous, je me sentais perdu et pour la première fois, j'avais besoin d'aide. Besoin l'aide de _ma famille_ pour m'aider à comprendre ce qui m'arrivais. _Beaucoup de première pour un homme de de trente-trois ans Cullen_.

Je pris une grande inspiration et me mis à tout leurs raconter.

- Je sais que que ça peut paraître ridicule, mais je ne peux pas me la sortir de la tête depuis ce jour, dis-je après avoir terminer mon récit.

- Tu es fou. Comme si quelqu'un peut _attirer_ l'attention du grand Edward Cullen, le plus grand baiseur arrogant que la terre puisse porter ! ironisa Rosalie, brisant le silence. _Qu'est ce que ?!_

- C'est quoi ton problème !? Rugis-je. T'es encore enceinte ? Ça pourrait compenser le fait que tu te sente obliger d'agir comme une garce aujourd'hui !

Elle rougit. _Pourquoi elle rougit ? Oh merde. Elle est enceinte._

Mais cela ne change rien, je sais parfaitement pourquoi elle s'est comportée ainsi. Elle avait l'intention de nous faire part de la nouvelle aujourd'hui. Et j'ai pris sa place sous les projecteurs.

- Sérieusement Rosalie, tout ça parce que pour une fois, personne n'a fait attention à toi pendant plus de vingt minutes ! Claquais-je. Elle me lança un regard noir.

- Tu insinue quoi ? Que je puisse être jalouse de ton cul ? Tu sais quoi ? C'est toi le jaloux ! Tu es jaloux parce que Emmet à une femme qui l'aime et des enfants magnifique, tout ce que tu n'aura jamais ! Répliqua-t-elle.

- Rosalie ! S'offusqua Emmet.

Elle eut au moins la décence de se sentir honteuse et de baisser la tête. Mais le mal était fait. Cette réplique eut l'effet d'une gifle. Certes, j'enviais ce que mon frère avait, mais j'étais heureux pour lui. J'étais heureux qu'il ait tout cela. Tout ce que je n'aurais jamais.

- Enfin une femme qui est arrivé à attirer ton regard, j'ai crus que ça n'arriverai jamais, déclara mon père souriant, détendant l'atmosphère.

Il avait raison. Il serait peut-être temps que j'arrête de me voiler la face et que je commence à accepter qu'elle me plaît...elle me plaît beaucoup même. Elle ressemblait à une déesse, tellement belle vêtus de rouge, probablement sa couleur préférée et ça lui allait à merveille, et...

- Edward ? Tu m'écoute ? Entendis-je.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Tu disais mère ? Baragouinais-je en sortant de ma rêverie, entendant vaguement Emmet rire de mon cul._ Enfoirer._

- Je disais que j'avais hâte de la rencontrer, fit-elle enjouée. Elle sautillais presque sur place. La rencontrer ?

- En passant à cause de toi, je vais perdre 200$, bougonna Emmet.

- Tant mieux. En quel honneur ? Demandais-je.

- J'ai parié avec Jasper, que tu allais nous ramener un mec. Répondit-il.

- Je t'emmerde, rétorquai-je.

- Les garçons ! Gronda ma mère.

Emmet fit son regard de chien battu, qui ne servit à rien...

- Non jeune homme ! Et peux tu me dire ce qui t'as pris de fouiner dans la vie privée de ton frère ? Réprimanda-t-elle.

Pour le coup, je souriais largement.

- Mais maman ! Scanda Emmet. On n'aurait pas appris tout ça, si je n'avais piqué ça ! Lança-t-il en nous montrant le portrait.

Ma mère l'arracha des ses mains et l'étudia, mon père se joignant à elle.

- Et où as tu eu ça, baiseur !? Je veux dire comment as tu obtenu cela ? Rectifiais-je après le regard noir de ma mère.

- Oh, je l'ai vus sur le bureau d'Alec, c'était classé " confidentiel " et tu me connais c'était comme il y avait écrit " ouvre moi " dessus, gloussa-t-il.

- Et qu'est ce que tu faisais dans son bureau ? M'impatientais-je.

- J'allais lui prévenir que je dormais sur ton canapé super confortable, vu que Rose à mis mon cul dehors et que tu n'as pas accepté de m'héberger, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Il s'est venger le petit con.

- Je vais le virer et ensuite te viré. Dis-je en grinçant les dents.

- Pff... Je t'en pris Alec est l'un de tes meilleures éléments et tu m'aimes trop pour me viré, S'extasia-t-il.

Et le bâtard avait raison.

- Fils elle est très belle, nous interrompit mon père en me serrant l'épaule.

- Je sais, souriais-je tristement.

Il fronça les sourcils et m'invita à prendre l'air à l'extérieur. Ce que j'acceptais volontiers, ma famille est parfois tellement folle.

On se retrouva ainsi sur le balcon.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda mon père.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondis-je sincèrement.

- Tu veux en parler ? Proposa-t-il.

- Non. Dis-je catégorique.

Il eut un rire et vint se mettre à coté de moi.

- Parfois, il faut un point de vue extérieur pour comprendre ce qui se passe à l'intérieur, tu ne crois pas ? Me lança-t-il.

Je le regardais pendant quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux.

- Je ne me reconnaît plus. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis en colère. En colère contre elle pour me faire éprouver des sentiments que je ne connaît pas, pour me faire agir de façon irréfléchis. Je suis en colère qu'elle soit autant présente dans mon esprit et chaque jours qui passe ne fait qu'empirer les choses. Le fait que j'ai ce besoin de savoir ce qu'elle fait en ce moment, ce qu'elle pense et avec qui elle est. Si elle est en sécurité ou pas. Mais je ressens aussi ce bonheur, un sentiment que je ne savais pas encore la signification. Il suffit que je pense à elle souriante, pour rendre ma journée meilleure. Je veux pouvoir lui parler, découvrir plein d'autre choses sur elle, entendre le son de son rire, regarder à travers ses yeux. Je veux qu'elle puisse me connaître. Je veux qu'elle fasse partie de ma vie. Je la veux tout simplement. Alors comment dois-je réagir face à ces sentiments ? Je veux dire ce n'est pas normal, qu'après une rencontre « visuels », j'arrive à éprouver ces sentiments, ce n'est pas normal pour quelqu'un comme _moi _! Terminais-je.

Je soupirais et regarder au loin. Mon cœur se serra.

- Je pense que c'est mieux d'arrêter tout ça et de laisser tout ça derrière moi, je ne tiens pas à m'imposer et compliqué sa vie et cela sans réellement en faire partie, il y a beaucoup trop de chose qui nous sépare, finis-je par dire.

- D'après ce que je viens d'entendre, tu n'en ais pas vraiment capable. Constata-t-il.

- J'ai trente-trois ans, elle en a dix-neuf, rétorquais-je.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Elle est trop jeune ! Quel jeune fille censée voudrait d'un vieux comme moi ?

- Tu as énoncé le fait que tu voulais la connaître mieux. Mis à part l'enquête que tu as faites bien sûr. Alors qu'en sait tu vraiment de ce qu'elle en pensera de toi ?

- Je ne suis pas du genre à emprunter un chemin que je ne connais pas et qui n'est pas sûr.

- Et tu n'es pas du genre à accepter " non " comme réponse. Tu es toujours sûr de toi et réussis toujours ce que tu entreprend. Qu'est qui a changé ?

Je soupirais.

- C'est elle. C'est la première fois que je désire autant quelqu'un. Alors imagine l'ampleur des dégâts si je ne l'ai pas.

- Si elle ne veut pas, alors fait ce que tu sais faire le mieux, essaye encore plus fort. Montre lui ce qu'est un Cullen. Donne lui l'envie de te connaître, donne lui l'envie de te donner une chance. Si tu n'essaye pas, tu vas le regretter, avança-t-il.

Je le regardais, il avait raison. Ce n'est pas moi. Avoir peur je ne connais pas. J'ai agis comme une fille putain.

- Je déteste quand tu as raison, lâchais-je.

- Que vais-je faire de toi ? Rigola-t-il, ce qui me fit sourire.

- Ça fait longtemps, dit-il soudain avec un air mélancolique.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je.

- Qu'on a pas eu un moment père – fils, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Je suis désolé, murmurais-je en le regardant. Je culpabilisais de les avoir éviter sous prétexte que je n'arrivais pas avoir ce que je voulais, je n'arrivais pas être heureux et je ne voulais pas qu'ils puissent le voir alors j'ai préféré m'éloigner.

- C'est rien fils, dit-il en me tapotant le dos. Tu as eu ta crise d'adolescence plus tard que prévus, déclara-t-il.

Je secouais la tête en souriant

- Tu me ressemble plus que tu ne le crois Edward, me confia-t-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Quand ta mère et moi, on s'est rencontrés, on était au lycée, commença-t-il. Je ne suis pas fière de mes années avant cela. J'étais un vrai coureur, collectionnant les filles, profitant du fait que j'étais beau. Ta mère venais d'être transférer, et la première fois que je l'ai vus, mon cœur eu un raté. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me faisait autant d'effets. Je détester ça, je ne pouvais plus être avec une fille sans penser à elle, et j'ai décharger ma colère sur elle, faisant de sa vie lycéenne un enfer. Sauf qu'une fois, je suis aller trop loin et je l'ai faite pleurer.

_Il_ _a fait pleurer maman ?! _

- Je l'ai regretté amèrement après, continua-t-il. Je ne supportais pas de l'avoir vus pleurer surtout à cause de moi et ça m'a ouvert les yeux, j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux d'elle et me suis jurer que ça serait la dernière fois que je serais la cause de ses larmes. Je me suis excusé et me suis expliqué, bien entendus elle m'a rejetée. La première fois que je me faisais rejeter ! S'exclama-t-il.

- J'ai persévérer et après huit mois pendant lesquels elle m'a fait traîner à ses genoux, j'ai réussis à avoir un rendez vous. Et un an plus tard tu es né ! Termina-t-il, avec un sourire.

- Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginez comme ça. Dis-je étonné.

- Et bien malheureusement, j'ai été cette homme_,_ marmonna-t-il.

- Tu ne l'as plus faite pleurer pas vrai ? Risquais-je.

- Non fils ! C'est plutôt ton frère et toi, surtout pendant qu'elle était enceinte _et_ pendant l'accouchement ! Rigola t-il.

Maintenant je comprend mieux pourquoi elle a ce tempérament. Et pourquoi elle nous a bien appris à respecter les femmes.

Nous rigolâmes encore avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Je repensais a elle, comme nombre de fois.

Ce sentiment de bonheur me submergea comme toujours, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, je n'avais plus cette résignation, cette frustration qui me serraient le cœur, aujourd'hui, je sus. Je sus ce que je voulait. Je veux apprendre à la connaître réellement et vise versa. Ça devrait me faire peur, mais non au contraire, ça me parût logique.

Certes il y avait notre différence d'âge. Mais je la veux et je l'aurais.

Avant de repartir chez moi, j'étreignis mon père et le remerciais. Maintenant que tout était plus clair, j'étais décidé à agir et non rester à regarder au loin. Après tout qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. Même si tout dépendait d'elle au final. J'allais faire tout mon possible pour qu'elle me voit et me veuille. Il fallait agir avec stratégie et faire preuve de patience. Et ça c'est mon domaine.

Prépare toi _Isabella_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour !  
><strong>

**Bien sûr, je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos commentaires. Ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça me donne envie de continuer ! Je tiens à dire que j'ai aussi pris en compte vos remarques. Je suis actuellement à la recherche d'une Bêta, en espérant que j'en trouve une vite conforme à mes critères. En attendant, je suis vraiment désolé pour mes fautes. Sur ce j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre. Merci ! A bientôt.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : ****Tous les personnages de la Saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3:<strong>

Je regardais ma Rolex, 14h15. Mes cheveux devait ressemblés à nid, vu le nombre de fois où j'y ai passer les mains.

Je suis à la fois excité, impatient et stressé. Je ne gère pas bien ces sentiments.

J'ai toujours été sûr de moi, de ce que je voulais. Pour mes examens, mon travail ou avec les femmes en général. Excepter elle..

J'avoue que sa réaction m'effraie assez.

- Monsieur, nous sommes arrivés.

- Merci, Harry.

Je sortis de l'habitacle. J'inspirais, savourant la petite brise hivernal emplir mes poumons et le bruit des feuilles survolant les airs.

C'était une belle journée dans l'ensemble et j'espère qu'elle ne sera que meilleure.

Je me dirigeais en face du « Sublime Fleuriste ».

Là où elle se trouvait.

Je poussais la porte, le bruit du carillon avertit de ma présence.

Je fis un pas à l'intérieur et fut assaillit par la chaleur agréable qui y régnait ainsi que par la vue de toutes les couleurs et odeurs de fleurs présentes. C'était agréable et chaleureux. Je fus aussitôt rassurer de savoir qu'elle travaillait dans un tel endroit. Elle est en 2ème années de Littérature et architecte à l'université de Columbia. Je sais qu'après ses cours elle venait travaillée ici à mi-temps, sûrement comme la plupart des étudiants, même si je n'aimais pas qu'elle est à le faire.

J'avançais lentement à travers les multiples bouquets et plantes exposés, la recherchant des yeux.

Je la vis enfin derrière le comptoir, dos à moi, elle rangeait des cartons sur une étagère. Mon cœur s'accéléra.

Je commençais à marché vers elle d'un pas calculé. Je pris le temps de la regarder un moment. Elle chantonnais, cela me fis sourire. Ne pouvant plus attendre de découvrir son visage, je me raclais la gorge signalant ma présence.

Elle se retourna vivement sa queue de cheval fouettant l'air, ses yeux surpris croisant les miens.

Mon souffle se coupa. C'était réel, elle était là, tellement proche mais tellement loin, mes yeux scannais frénétiquement son visage ne voulant perdre aucun détails, sa peau blanche sans défaut, son visage en forme de cœur, ses lèvres rouges boudeuse, son petit nez retrousser et enfin ses yeux d'un marrons chocolat, profond, intense encadrés de long sils noirs. Je serrais les poings, empêchant mes mains de se tendre vers elle et de la prendre dans mes bras. C'est à ce moment là que je compris la profondeur de mes sentiments. Cette magnifique créature, comprimant mon cœur d'un seule regard, va être à moi, elle m'est destinée, je le sais, je le sens au plus profond de mon âme, ça ne peut être autrement. Je la veux tellement que ça me fait mal.

Dieu, les sensations qu'elle me fait ressentir.

- Bonjour, dit-elle. Sa voix douce et innocente me ramena au moment présent.

- Bonjour, répondis-je la transperçant de mon regard. Ses pommettes blanche jusqu'à présent, se mit à teindre d'une couleur rosés, ne la rendant que plus belle si c'était possible.

- Puis-je vous aidez monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle reprenant contenance. Rassurer moi je ne l'ai pas regarder avec ma bouche ouverte, si ?

Je fermais les yeux deux secondes essayant de contrôler le flot de sentiments qui venait de m'assaillir.

Je me raclais la gorge.

- Je voudrais un bouquet. Réclamais-je.

- Quelle genre de bouquet ? Sourit-elle.

Je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucune expérience dans ce domaine, en vérité je n'avais jamais choisis de bouquet de ma vie, c'est ma secrétaire Irina qui s'en charge habituellement.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Déclarais-je.

- D'accord... puis-je savoir pour quelle occasion ? Ça me donnerait une idée plus précise de ce que vous rechercher. suggéra-t-elle.

- C'est compliqué, dis-je, en me frottant les cheveux de ma main droite.

- Juste une information ? Est ce pour votre mère, pour une amie, petite amie ? Me demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcils.

- Non ! Enfin pas encore. Je veux dire... je voudrais séduire une femme, radotais-je. Seigneur, quelle situation gênante. Comment ose-t-elle me faire agir ainsi ?

- Donc quelque chose de romantique. Je vais vous montrer notre catalogue et vous pourrez faire votre choix, dit-elle, me regardant.

Je hochais la tête. Elle alla le chercher derrière le comptoir l'ouvrit et le mit en face de moi.

Je les regardais tous, il y en n'avait tellement, tous aussi joli les uns que les autres. Mais un en particulier attira mon attention.

Un charment cœur de xérophille, agrémenté de waxflowers violettes flottant au dessus de roses rouges vifs, le tout nichés dans un vase en forme de cube en verre rouge rubis. C'était simple, beau, magnifique comme sa future destinataire.

- Je veux celui là. Dis-je en lui montrant.

- Très bon choix, commenta-t-elle avec un petit sourire triste. Je fronçais les sourcils. Que lui arrive-t-elle ? Ais-je dis ou fais quelque chose qui lui aurait offenser ? A-t-elle des ennuis ? Je veux le savoir. Je dois le savoir.

- Il y a t-il un problème ? Demandais-je préoccuper.

Elle me regardant curieusement.

- Vous aviez l'air triste.

- Oh ! Ce n'est rien. Je pensais juste... je pensais juste qu'elle a de la chance, qu'un homme lui offre un aussi jolie bouquet, ce que je veux dire c'est que la plupart des hommes ne se donne pas cette peine. déclara-t-elle gênée.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire largement.

- On ne sait jamais de quoi demain est fait, lui dis-je, avec un clin d'œil.

Elle rougit, me sondant avec ses beaux yeux innocent.

- Vous avez raison. Répondit-elle finalement, souriante. J'aime mieux ça.

Je la vis ensuite parcourir la boutique et je la perdis de vue pendant environs dix minutes avant qu'elle ne revienne avec des fleures pleins les mains, elle prit ensuite le vase derrière elle sur l'une des étagères. Elle se mit ensuite à confectionner le bouquet sous mes yeux, tournant, coupant les fleurs ici et là avec tant d'expériences que j'en fus choqué et le résultat était plus que satisfaisant.

- Voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle fière d'elle. Adorable.

- Voulez- vous une carte avec cela ? À quelle adresse voulez- vous qu'on le livre ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- Non, je m'en charge personnellement. Me précipitais-je de dire. Hors de question de prendre le risque que mon plan tombe à l'eau.

- D'accord. Dit-elle lentement. Alors ça vous fera 54$99, s'il vous plaît.

Je tirait un billet de 100$.

- Garder la monnaie, lui dis-je en le lui donnant.

- Oh, euh je ne crois pas...

- S'il vous plaît, la coupais-je, mes yeux suppliant.

- D'accord, si vous y tenez. Consentit-elle.

- J'y tient, la rassurais-je.

- Merci, à bientôt et passez une bonne journée. Dit-elle. Phrase typique de politesse des vendeurs.

- Merci à vous.

On se fixa encore quelque secondes avant que je décide de tourner les talons, mon bouquet en main. Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine, mais il le faut. Je dois suivre mon plan.

- Au revoir. Dis-je. Dieu je ne veux pas la quitter.

- Au revoir, me dit-elle, en faisant un geste de la main.

Je commençais à marcher, quand soudain.

- Monsieur ? M'appela, la belle voix.

- Oui ? Répondis-je surpris, me retournant vers elle.

- Bonne chance. Je suis sûr qu'elle les aimera, sourit-elle.

Je souris. Oh... ça on le saura en temps et en heures.

- Je l'espère. Isabella.

Et sûr ce, je passais la porte.

18h00, je me décidais à mettre en place, la phase deux de mon plan.

- Harry, j'aurais besoin de vos services.

- Bien sûr monsieur.

- J'aimerais, que vous livriez ces fleurs.

Il ne parla pas pendant quelque secondes.

- Heu... comme il vous plaira. Accepta-t-il.

Je rigolais, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'agir ainsi. C'est la première fois que suis autant exciter et heureux pour quelque chose. Notre première conversation ne pouvait pas ce passer mieux. Mais je veux plus, j'en veux encore plus. Je dois juste être patient.

J'avais écris la carte de mes mains, je trouvais que ça rendait cela plus symbolique.

_ Isabella, _

_Vous vous doutiez sûrement de qui je suis. En effet vous êtes la femme que je tente de séduire. Ce premier pas vers vous a-t-il marcher ? Le bouquet vous plaît-il toujours ? Je l'espère. Une chance. Tout ce que je désire est une chance, en acceptant de venir dîner en ma compagnie au « The Plaza » hôtel à 18h00. J'attendrais._

_ Edward Cullen._


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir !**

** Bien sûr, je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, j'espère qu'il y en aura encore ! Certains d'entre vous m'ont demander à quel fréquence je postais mes chapitres, alors je dirais tous les week-end, le dimanche principalement sauf si pour une raison ou autre il y aurait un problème... comme maintenant, j'étais censé poster ce chapitre plus tôt mais pour une raison de santé ( pas très grave dans un sens) je n'ai pas pus et je m'excuse !  
><strong>

**Donc voici le chapitre tant attendus, je signale que je n'étais toujours pas trouver de Bêta mais j'ai réduis mes cibles à quatre donc ça sera pour bientôt je pense, quoiqu'il en soit je suis désolé pour les fautes, j'ai fais du mieux que j'ai pus...**

**Alors bonne lecture ! Et je vous souhaites à tous un Joyeux Noël ! A la prochaine.**

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages de la Saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emp****runter.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4 :<strong>

Bleu ou Gris ?

Je ne sais pas... Peut-être le charbon ?

Finalement, j'optais pour un Armani noir trois pièces, une chemise blanche et une cravate verte.

Je m'admirais dans le miroir. Impeccable.

Je mis mes boutons de manchettes, ma Rolex et jeta une dernière fois un coup d'œil dans le miroir.

Je descendis alors au garage où se trouvait déjà Harry.

- Je prépare la voiture de suite monsieur Cullen, dit-il en s'apprêtant à partir.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire Harry, je conduis, assénais-je.

Il me regarda surpris, puis se reprit, impassible.

- Comme il vous plaira monsieur. Concéda-t-il.

Lomborghini ou Ferrari ?

Je ne sais pas. Peut-être la Aston ?

Finalement, j'optais pour ma Maserati Grantourismo noir.

Harry m'ouvrit et je me mis derrière le volant ayant un étrange sentiment, sûrement dû à l'habitude de me faire conduire à tout moment.

Mes lunettes de soleil Prada sur les yeux, je démarrais. Je fis ronfler le moteur le temps que le portail s'ouvre et... fonçais. Un large sourire pris place sur mon visage, cette force, cette puissance entre mes mains, ce plaisir de pouvoir tout contrôler, la route, tout cela m'avais manqué. Je suis un grand amoureux de la vitesse. Pour tout. Pas seulement pour les voitures. Je veux tout, tout de suite. Avec moi c'est maintenant ou... jamais.

J'arrivais à 17H30 au Plaza hotel's. Je remis mes clés au voiturier.

- Pas une seule rayure. Dis-je catégorique, avant de faire mon entrée.

Je partis immédiatement en direction du bar où je commandais un Whisky. J'aperçus quelques regards de convoitise de la part des femmes présentes. Mais aucune d'entre elles n'étaient celle que je voulais. La moitié d'entre elles étaient soit botoxées soit bourrées de mauvaises intentions. Et j'en ai eu ma part pour toute une vie.

Je suis un homme d'affaire et dans ce milieu on doit savoir amadouer, savoir jouer de son charme et de son charisme mais surtout connaître qui se trouve en face de soie, savoir le décrypter.

Pendant ces deux fois où j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir admirer ma belle, j'ai vus mis à part sa beauté époustouflante, qu'elle a quelque chose de plus que les autres non pas, qui la rend différente, qui m'a donné l'envie d'aller plus loin jusqu'à l'atteindre.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi. Peut-être est-ce cette aura innocente et lumineuse qui émane d'elle. Un seul contact avec ses yeux m'a permis de savoir qu'il ne peut y avoir de place à la noirceur ou au mauvaises arrière pensées en son être. Et je voulais cela, j'avais besoin de ça, de quelqu'un de rafraîchissant, quelqu'un qui vit et qui me fera vivre. Enfin.

Il est 18h00 pile, mes yeux était fixés sur l'entrée, guettant son arriver imminente.

Dieu je commençais déjà à avoir des sueurs froides sachant que tout ce joue maintenant.

Les minutes passèrent, 19h00 arriva très vite et aucun signe d'elle.

Je soufflais d'agacement. 21H00. Je fis signe au barmaid qui me servit un troisième Whisky.

Elle ne va pas venir. Elle ne va tout simplement pas venir.

Je ris jaune. Franchement quel imbécile je suis. Je me serais sûrement ris de moi même à sa place.

Elle ne m'a même pas laisser une chance, une seule putain de chance.

Suis-je aussi répugnant que cela ?

J'ai presque tout dans la vie, je suis envié de tous, je suis le rêve que l'on veut atteindre. Mais assis à ce bar, entourer de tout ce luxe, cela me semblait insignifiant, cela n'était rien si il me manquait l'essentiel.

Mon cœur se resserra dans ma poitrine mais pas comme à l'habitude. Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas agréable, cette fois-ci ça faisait mal.

Je passais ma main moite et tremblante dans mes cheveux. La gorge nouer, je finis tant bien que mal mon verre.

- La note s'il vous plaît.

Je sortis aussi vite que possible, respirant fortement l'air de New York. C'était tout de même une belle nuit. Le ciel vide de nuages, brillait de multitudes étoiles. Le vent, rafraîchissant la nuit souffla et je refermais mon manteau pensant encore à mon échec. Mais je ne vais pas m'avouer vaincus, je ne m'appellerais pas Edward Cullen si c'était le cas. Il faut qu'elle m'accorde une chance. Une unique chance. Cela me suffit amplement pour qu'elle en veuille plus. Qu'elle me veuille autant que je la veux, et je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour ça. Je suis tellement frustré putain. J'ai besoin de la voir. Je déteste qu'elle est un tel pouvoir sur moi.

Je soupirais. Passons au plan B. Je sortis mon portable, afin de contacter Alec.

- Vous partiez déjà ? M'interpella soudainement une voix derrière moi. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, mon souffle se coupa. Cette voix. Cette voix, je peux la reconnaître n'importe où, elle m'appelle chaque nuit à travers mes songes. Sa voix. Je me retournais lentement priant pour que ça ne soit mon imagination.

_Pitié, pitié faites que ça ne soit pas les effets des Whisky. Pitié._

Elle était bien là. En face de moi. Elle portait un chandail rouge à carreaux blanc sur une chemise blanche à manche longue, un jean et des converses rouges. Son sac marron bandoulière sur son épaule droite et son manteau noir dans ses mains jointes. Elle semblait vraiment jeune.

_C'est peut-être parce qu'elle est jeune Cullen._

- Je suis désolé, je suis en retard, s'excusa-t-elle en me fixant de ses beaux yeux. Mais vous sembliez partir alors...

Elle regarda autours d'elle, puis baissa la tête gênée, frottant frénétiquement sa main sur sa cuisse...

Elle est venue. Elle avait l'intention de venir. C'était juste un retard.

_C'est bon on a compris Cullen, elle est venue. Maintenant agis !_

Je m'avançais doucement jusqu'à être à sa hauteur.

- Isabella. Murmurais-je. Elle sursauta remarquant notre proximité. Je pris son menton entre mon index et mon pouce et le releva afin de plonger dans le chocolat intense de ses yeux. J'y décelais de la peur, de l'incertitude. De la colère ?

- Vous êtes là. Souris-je.

- Oui... sauf si vous voulez que je parte. Vous alliez partir non ? Demanda-t-elle incertaine.

Est-elle folle ? J'étais désespéré, il n'y a pas une minute et maintenant qu'elle est là, elle veut partir ? Hors de question.

- En effet, mais vous êtes venus. Alors non je ne pars pas. Et vous ne partez pas non plus, intervins-je.

Elle me scruta quelque secondes, avant qu'un lent sourire s'installe sur son visage.

- Bien. Dit-elle.

- Bien. Répétais-je.

Je caressais sa joue, sa peau était aussi douce que de la soie. Je me penchais est l'embrassais sur la joue. Son parfums me percuta de plein fouet, ça sentait les fleurs et le miel. J'inhalais fortement.

_Tu ressemble à un drogué Cullen._

_Oui, je suis drogué et je l'assume. _

_Désespérant... tu me fais honte._

Je reculais, un peu et la regarda, le rouge ornait maintenant ses joues.

- Avez-vous déjà dîner ? Demandai-je. J'espérais que non. S'il te plaît dit non.

- Euh... non. Mais vous n'êtes pas obliger de...

Je la coupais avec mon index sur ses lèvres.

- C'est vrai, je ne suis pas obliger, mais on est là alors autant en profiter. Alors dînez avec moi.

Elle détourna le regard et son rougissement s'intensifia mais elle hocha la tête lentement.

Je souriais largement. Je lui pris sa main douce mais pourtant froide et la conduit à l'intérieur.

On nous accompagna à notre table privée, nous n'étions certes pas seule mais à l'abri des regards indiscrets et avec le stricte d'intimité nécessaire. Je retirais à contre cœur ma main de la sienne et tirais sa chaise. Elle s'assit, regardant autours d'elle gênée. Je sus tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas. Je m'assis en face d'elle.

- Vous êtes très belle, me précipitais-je de dire.

- Mes vêtements ne sont pas approprier, pour cette endroit, je suis désolé, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle me regarda et fronça les sourcils. Je mis ma mains sur la sienne. Elle sursauta. J'allais la retirer quand elle la serra en retour.

- Je le redis et le redirai encore si nécessaire, vous êtes de loin la plus belle femme de cette endroit, intimais-je, le regard braqué dans le sien afin qu'elle puisse déceler la sincérité de mes paroles. Ce qu'elle vit dû lui plaire car elle me gratifia d'un de ses magnifiques sourires.

Le serveur nous apporta la carte mais je le stoppais d'une main, je sais ce que je veux.

- Pour l'entrée nous prendrons des Maki de Saint Jacques au foie gras et comme plat principal un risotto aux champignon. Pour le dessert nous verrons en temps voulus. Et apportez nous de l'eau. Plate. Ordonnais-je, mes yeux toujours rivés sur le magnifique visage de ma belle.

- Bien monsieur. Dit-le serveur avant de s'éclipser.

Il eût soudain un blanc, qui ne s'estompa malheureusement pas même quand l'entrée arriva.

- Donc... ce n'était qu'un simple retard puis-je en savoir la cause ? m'enquis-je. Autant que j'essaye de mettre fin à cette... ambiance.

- Hum... comment l'expliquer ? Je suis la meilleure en Littérature ce qui fait que Angela ma meilleure amie et colocataire à organiser un groupe de travail ce soir, tentative ridicule de m'empêcher de venir, vus qu'elle sait pour... vous, expliqua-t-elle.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Finalement elle accepta de me laisser partir n'ayant plus d'arguments valable mais uniquement si je donnais signe de vie toutes les quinze minutes, continua-t-elle.

- Comment ça ? Demandais-je intrigué.

- Elle pense que vous êtes un psychopathe. Dit-elle continuant de manger nonchalante, alors que moi je restais sans voix. Dieu ça ne pouvait pas être pire si ? Je me raclais la gorge.

- Et qu'en pensez-vous ? Demandais-je prudemment. Ça ne devais foutrement pas se passer comme ça.

Elle releva les yeux, m'étudiant quelques secondes et posa ses couverts doucement.

- Ce que j'en pense ? Je veux comprendre. Je suis ici pour trois raisons. La première par pure curiosité. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Comment ? La deuxième, je dois avouer que votre votre manière d'aborder ou de _séduire_ une femme est assez... maladroite mais je ne pense pas que vous êtes un psychopathe. Un peu trop sûr de lui certes et exigeant de ce que j'ai pus voir jusqu'ici mais ça ne me dérange pas, dit-elle me faisant sourire. La troisième je voulais, j'avais envie de vous donner une chance tout simplement, finit-elle.

Je restais incrédule fasse à son calme et à sa sincérité. Mais je n'étais pas moins heureux.

- Donc tu n'as pas peur de moi ? Demandais-je. A ce stade là je pensais que le tutoiement était de rigueur...

- Non, affirma-t-elle.

Je soufflais enfin, passant la main dans ma tignasse.

- Bien, dis-je soulager.

- Bien répéta-t-elle. Ce qui nous fit sourire.

- C'est un tic que tu as, de passer ta main dans tes cheveux quand tu es stresser, observa-t-elle.

- C'est un tic que j'ai quand tout ne se passe pas comme je le veux, Isabella, rectifiais-je, la faisant sourire.

Notre plat principal arriva et la soirée suivit son court plus agréable et plus calme.

- Tu as enquêter sur moi, commenta-t-elle tout à coup, me prenant au dépourvu... encore.

Ma bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive bon sang ?

Comment ose-t-elle me faire réagir ainsi ? Plus important comment peut-elle me faire réagir ainsi ?

Je soupirais, cette femme va finir par avoir ma mort.

- Oui, je l'ai fais, avouais-je.

C'était la seule explication logique. Tu connais mon nom, mon lieu de travail, ainsi que mon adresse, énuméra t-elle. Je crois que je ressens de la culpabilité. C'est inconfortable comme sentiment.

- Je suis désolé. Dis-je. Merde c'est la première fois que je m'excuse auprès de quelqu'un d'autre que ma famille.

- Comment as-tu fais ? La curiosité dominait ses pupilles, il n'y a avait pas de trace de colère ni de peur à mon plus grand soulagement.

Je soufflais. Elle a été sincère avec moi, à mon tour maintenant.

- Tu... tu voulais savoir pourquoi toi ? Il a suffit d'une fois, commençais-je. Je t'ai vus qu'une unique fois un jour de pluie marchant sur la Véme avenue. Tu avais ce fameux parapluie rouge vif, ce qui attira mon attention en premier lieu et quand j'ai aperçus ton visage, je ne sais pas... tu as tout simplement chambouler mon monde. Ça peut paraître clicher mais c'est la vérité. Tu étais de loin la plus belle femme que j'ai pus apercevoir de toute ma vie. Il y avait aussi cette joie de vivre qui émanait de toi, tellement captivante pour quelqu'un comme moi, quelqu'un qui ne croyait plus à rien, qui ne croyait plus à la beauté des gens ni du monde. Tu avais le goût de l'espoir, de l'innocence. Après ça, je voulais te laisser à ta vie mais je ne pouvais pas, tu me hantais, ton visage revenait sans cesse. Et puis j'ai céder à la tentation, mon chef de sécurité à l'aide d'un portrait robot que l'on a fait à réussit à te retrouver, on supposait vu ton possible âge que peut-être tu étais inscrite dans une école ou une université au alentour, et c'était le cas, avec ton dossier à Columbia, on a pu te tracer et remonter jusqu'à toi... et là suite tu la connais, finis-je.

Je n'osais pas la regarder, mes yeux restaient fixés sur mon plat. Aurait-elle peur maintenant ?

J'ai peut-être trop parler. Bordel, pourquoi ai-je dit tout cela ?

Qu'est ce qu'elle va penser de moi ? Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux dont j'en suis sûr devait ressembler à un nid à l'heure qu'il est. Un son mélodieux me ramena au moment présent, ma tête se redressa vivement jusqu'à rencontrer une vision enchanteresse, elle était plus belle si ce n'était encore possible, même si elle riait à mes dépends.

_Tu te transforme en femme Cullen._

- Tout ne se passe pas comme tu le veux ? Se moqua-t-elle.

- Définitivement, non, répondis-je, soulagé que ma diarrhée verbal, ne l'ai pas faite fuir loin d'ici.

Elle pris une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux brièvement avant de me transpercer de son regard brillant de détermination.

- Je n'ai jamais été attirer ou... été intéresser par un homme. Je n'avais jamais eu l'envie de m'attacher ou de commencer quelque chose avec quelqu'un non plus...jusqu'à maintenant, c'est aussi nouveau pour moi que pour toi, confia-t-elle.

Je ne sus quoi répondre à ses révélations, je me contentais de prendre sa main dans la mienne.

- Merci de m'avoir donner cette chance, dis-je et je fus récompenser par une délicieuse rougeur.

- Je trouve tes rougissements adorable, dis-je. Et soudainement, la magie du moment disparût, elle retira sa main vivement, me regardant comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de blessant.

- Je ne rougis pas ! Contesta-t-elle.

- Tu viens de le faire, avançais-je, ne comprenant pas un tel revirement de situation.

- C'est faux, rétorqua-t-elle, ses deux mains plaquer sur ses joues. Je n'ai plus jamais rougis depuis l'âge de douze ans !

Est-ce que cela fait de moi un fou si je trouve qu'elle est foutrement mignonne en colère ?

- Pourquoi cela te dérange autant de rougir ? M'enquis-je.

Elle renifla de dédain.

- Je n'ai jamais trouver ça très flatteur, on me surnommais la tomate à l'école, je détestais ça, je croyais m'en être débarrasser pour de bon...mais il s'avère que non, répondit-elle.

Je vois, donc sujet sensible. Intéressant...

- Tu as rougis prés de quatre fois, depuis qu'on sait rencontrer, remarquais-je. Elle me fusilla du regard et je rigolais. Je pris ses deux mains et les retirais de ses joues. Et pendant ses quatre fois, j'ai trouvé que tes rougissements te rendais plus belle et plus magnifique encore. Chuchotais-je. Je traçais du doigt sa joue qui effectivement rougissait à l'heure actuelle.

- Et de cinq, me moquais-je. Elle retira ma main mais je ne manquais pas son sourire gêné.

- Il semblerait que les rougissements apparaissent qu'en ta présence, donc c'est de ta faute, me reprocha-t-elle de ses yeux brillants de malice.

- Alors ça fait de moi un coupable heureux, souris-je taquin.

Nous sortîmes dans le froid de New-York, ma main au creux de son dos me semblais un geste normal comme si c'était censé être comme ça. Nous ne souhaitâmes pas de dessert n'ayant pas l'envie, ni le temps, il était déjà 23h30 et Isabella avait cours demain.

Le voiturier me tendit les clés et je me retournais vers ma belle qui avait les yeux écarquillés sur ma voiture. Pourquoi ne regarde-t-elle pas comme ça ?

J'ouvrais la porte l'invitant à prendre place, elle le fit mais ses yeux restaient en transe. Je partis vers le côté conducteur, je vérifiais si elle avait bien boucler sa ceinture et démarrais.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire où j'habite, dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

- Non, souris-je.

- Je trouve ça injuste, déclara-t-elle.

- Qu'est ce qui est injuste ? Demandais-je intrigué.

- Tu connais plein de choses à mon sujet mais moi je ne connais rien mis à part ton nom, argua-t-elle.

- C'est vrai... alors pose moi tes questions ma belle, dis-je en détournant mes yeux de la route afin de la regarder. Elle souriait comme une gamine le jour de noël.

- D'accord ! Alors quelle est ta couleur préférée ? Commença-t-elle.

- Ma couleur préférée ? Répétais-je, je ne m'étais certainement pas attendus à cette question.

- Oui ! Alors ? Insista-t-elle.

- Je dirais le rouge, répondis-je, me rappelant de son fameux parapluie rouge.

- Ton dessert préféré ?

- Le fondant au chocolat de ma mère.

Nous continuâmes notre jeu jusqu'à ce qu'elle sut où j'habitais, si j'étais enfant unique, le sport que je pratiquais, si j'avais des animaux, si j'aimais les animaux etc...

- Quel âge as-tu ? Et c'est ainsi que notre moment agréable vola en éclat.

Je me raclais la gorge.

_Allez Cullen, jusque là t'as pas réussit à la faire fuir alors..._

- J'ai trente-trois ans. Dis-je d'un ton neutre.

- Tu as trente-trois ans ? Dit-elle surpris.

- Oui, grinçais-je.

- J'ai dix-neuf ans, marmonna-t-elle.

- Je sais, lâchais-je.

- Cela ne te gêne pas ? Risqua-t-elle.

On arriva en face son immeuble et je me garais à l'endroit le plus proche de l'entrée.

Je me tournais vers elle, je pris son menton et le releva afin que ses yeux soient à hauteur des miens, j'avais besoin de cette connexion, j'avais besoin qu'elle sache que j'étais sincère.

- Honnêtement, j'aurais préférer que tu sois plus âgés, commençais-je, Mais je me dis que tu n'auras pas éternellement dix-neuf ans et je m'en voudrais de passer à côté d'une femme aussi magnifique que toi pour une raison comme celle là, prendre le risque de t'attendre et que quelqu'un d'autre soit à la place où je souhaite être, je me dis que tu en vaux la peine et que je ne peux ni ne veux rester loin, déclarais-je.

Elle me regarda et soudain sa tête était enfouit dans mon cou, son nez toucha ma peau me faisant frissonner, elle respira fortement et remonta lentement jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres atteignent mon oreille tout doucement.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle, comme un secret. Un simple mot mais qui pourtant signifiait tant, cela signifiait qu'elle me croyait, cela signifiait qu'elle était prête à être la dedans avec moi peu importe le chemin.

On resta dans cette position pendant un moment, aucun d'entre nous ne voulait éclater notre bulle mais je savais que je devais, alors je me détachais à regret, lentement. Elle relava la tête me gratifiant d'un sourire.

- Tu es un millionnaire bizarre, se moqua-t-elle.

- Milliardaire, corrigeais-je.

- Arrogant, m'accusa-t-elle.

- Et tu peux rajouter, impulsif, protecteur et possessif à la liste, parce que Isabella je déteste qu'en on touche à ce qui m'appartient, poursuivis-je.

- Oh.

- Oui, oh, cela te pose t-il un problème ? Fis-je.

- Je crois que non, répondis-t-elle en me sondant.

- Bien, dis-je

- Bien, répéta-t-elle, ce qui me fis rire.

- Je pense que je vais rentrer, dit-elle finalement.

- Je pense aussi, opinais-je.

Je sortais de la voiture et fit le tour pour ouvrir sa portière, je l'extirpais doucement de l'habitacle et nous nous retrouvâmes l'un en face de l'autre.

- Je te remercie, c'était une soirée très... instructif et j'ai vraiment vraiment adorer, avoua-t-elle.

- Pour moi aussi Isabella, reconnus-je.

Elle s'avança vers moi et m'embrassa la joue, je n'osait pas bougeait, profitant de la sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau.

- Bonne nuit Edward, dit-elle.

- Bonne nuit Isabella.

Elle commença à s'en aller quand soudainement, elle s'immobilisa et se retourna.

- Edward ? Appela-t-elle.

- Oui ?

- Moi aussi je ne peux et je ne veux rester loin, sourit-elle.

Je rigolais heureux. Isabella, je sens que je ne vais jamais m'ennuyer avec toi.

Après m'être assurer qu'elle soit bien entrer dans son immeuble, je repartis vers ma voiture. Son odeur était encore présente à l'intérieur et j'inhalais longuement.

Je rentrais chez moi, impatient des jours avenirs, impatient de savoir ce que ma vie me réserve, impatient de la revoir tout simplement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour,**

**Je vous remercie pour vos fabuleux commentaires ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui me suivent. Je tenais à poster ce chapitre avant que l'année ne se finisse donc... me voilà prêtent à commencer cette nouvelle année avec vous !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et Bonne année a tous !**

**Merci de me lire et pardonner mes ingrats fautes s'il vous plaît.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de la Saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>

Le silence régnant à l'intérieur de mon bureau transparaît ma mauvaise humeur. Seul le son de mes doigts frappant frénétiquement sur les touches du clavier résonnait à travers la pièce.

Pourtant tout avait si bien commencer...

Vous vous levez un mercredi matin, le sourire au lèvres presser de commencer la journée, vous quittez votre domicile souriant, les souvenirs persistants de votre fabuleuse soirée en tête, vous posez un pied dans votre lieu de travail souriant oubliant le monde actif qui vous entoure, vous vous asseyez à votre bureau égarer dans vos pensées toujours avec le même sourire sur le visage.

Mais un seul et simple coup de fil porteur de mauvaises nouvelles vous ramène à la réalité et vous tombez de votre nuage où vous étiez si bien.

Comment vous sentirez vous après cela ? Frustré ? En colère ? Irrité ?

Eh bien, c'est exactement ce que je ressens depuis maintenant une semaine. Une semaine que ma colère ne faisait que s'accroître, une semaine que je n'avais pas eu la chance de la voir ou de lui parler et pour cause, une bande d'incapable que j'ai licencier hier à mon plus grand soulagement n'était pas apte à faire correctement leur foutu travail, mettant en périls le dossier le plus important du mois.

Le contrat se faisant Moscou, j'ai dû directement y aller de moi-même afin d'arranger les choses. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, il fallait encore convaincre les quelques collaborateurs qui voulaient se rétracter. Bien sûr, ce fut un jeu d'enfant.

Mais cela ne change rien au fait que ce n'était pas censé être mon travail.

Je dirige un empire ce qui est un grand travail en soi, je ne peux pas me permettre de tout faire d'où le fait d'engager des personnes compétentes. De plus jouer de son charisme ne demande pas d'être un grand savant bon sang.

J'ai juste perdus mon temps et je déteste perdre mon temps. Surtout que ce temps aurait pu être consacrer à séduire Isabella !

Je soupirais et pris rageusement le dossier poser sur mon bureau et l'ouvris. Je le feuilletais rapidement quand quelque chose attira mon attention. Une tâche. Une foutu tache de vernis à ongle rose fuchsia.

Je sortis en trompe du bureau furieux, dossier en main .

- Irina ! Vociférais-je.

Cette dernière apparût soudainement sous mes yeux, sourire aux lèvres accompagné de son horrible parfum beaucoup trop fort. Qui la engager à mon service non de Dieu ?

- Oui, Monsieur Cullen ? Minauda-t-elle d'une voix haut perchée, son décolleté sous mon nez. On aurait dit une pintade. Je regardais ses ongles et ne fus pas surpris de voir qu'ils étaient rose fuchsia. Je serrais les dents.

J'étais prés à faire un scandale quand un bruit me fit regarder plus loin derrière son épaule.

La surprise m'étreignit et ma colère se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Elle portait une robe jaune pale à manche courte évasé aux niveau des ses hanches qui lui arrivait aux genoux ainsi que des petites ballerines assortis. Ses long cheveux ondulé cascadaient le long de son dos accentuant sa beauté. On aurait dit un ange. Un bel ange innocent.

- Isabella ? Dis-je d'une voix étranglée. Elle se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre la tête baissée, les bras croisés derrière elle.

Je contournais la dinde qui était maintenant coller à moi et m'avançais vers elle, attirer tel un aimant. Je m'arrêtais face à elle jusqu'à pouvoir distinguer son doux parfum floral, que je respirais à plein poumon.

- Bonjour, souris-je. Cela sonnait un peu niais, je dois l'avouer.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche, sans émotion.

Cela me fit l'effet d'une douche froide et je perdis mon sourire.

- Que fais tu là ? Demandais-je, reprenant contenance. Sa présence ici, m'intriguais.

- Je suis venue te voir, grinça-t-elle. Le ton employer m'irrita, je ne comprenais pas son comportement. J'attendis ce qui me semblais quelques minutes qu'elle approfondisse sa réponse mais elle ne le fit pas.

- Bien, crachais-je sans le vouloir.

- Bien, répéta-t-elle. Mais j'ai pus remarquer ce petit sourire triste qu'elle tenta sans grand succès de cacher.

Je soupirais. Elle évitait constamment mes yeux et j'avoue que cela me troublais moi qui désespérais de plonger dans l'océan brun de ses iris.

Je pris alors son menton entre mes doigts et lui fit relever la tête, j'y décelais aussitôt de la tristesse et un semblant de colère. Cela me désarçonna. Que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Écoute Isabella, je suis loin d'être un homme patient, alors peu importe ce qui se passe, je tiens et je _dois_ savoir ce qu'il en est pour pouvoir agir en cause, piaffais-je clairement frustré.

Ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux à présent noircis de colère, elle dégagea subitement sa tête, laissant ma main pendre dans le vide. Je soupirais agacé.

- Je vais prendre une pause, nous allons discuter ailleurs. Dis-je d'un ton sec.

- Il était temps, marmonna-t-elle sans m'accorder un regard.

- Pardon ? M'enquis-je.

- Cela fait plus de quatre heures, que j'attends ici, déclara-t-elle, lasser.

- Comment ça ? Je ne comprend pas, je n'étais pas au courant. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas au courant bordel !? M'emportais-je.

- Ta... ta secrétaire m'a dit que tu étais en réunion et qu'il ne fallait pas te déranger, alors j'ai attendus, murmura-t-elle perdus.

Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez, je vais finir par faire un massacre. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux essayant de rassembler mes idées.

Je me retournais vers la dite secrétaire, prés à exploser. Ses yeux lançais des éclairs à ma belle. Oh non sale truie, tu n'arrange pas ton cas là.

- Irina, je vous donne cinq secondes pour m'expliquer pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas avertis de la présence de mademoiselle Swan ici présente, entamais-je

- Je...je, monsieur Cullen, je ne pensais pas à mal, je voulais juste vous apportez un semblant de calme après la semaine que vous avez eu, bégaya-t-elle lamentablement.

- Et de quel droit vous permettez vous de faire cela ?! Aboyais-je faisant sursauter les deux femmes. Loin de moi l'idée de faire peur à ma belle mais je n'y pouvais rien, j'étais beaucoup trop furieux.

- Je voulais bien faire, je suis désolé, je ne le referais plus, pleura-t-elle. Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à aimer faire pleurer les femmes, ma mère m'a bien éduquer, Seigneur elle me botterais le cul si elle me voyait. Mais les larmes de crocodile ne compte pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as raison, tu ne le refera plus, parce que tu es virée, fis-je d'un ton sans appel.

- Vi...Virer ? Marmonna-t-elle perdus.

- Oui virer ! Tu es sourde ou quoi ? Sifflais-je.

- Mais...mais vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je n'ai rien fais ! Cria-t-elle.

- Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas bien compris. J'ai tout les droits putain, ceci est _mon_ entreprise et je ne tolère aucune impaires. Prenez vos affaires, vous avez trente minutes, achevais-je prenant mon Blackberry.

« Monsieur Cullen. » Salua Alec

« Je veux que vous veniez escortez mademoiselle Irina vers la sortie. Elle est licenciée. » Dis-je

« Enfin. » Souffla-t-il.

« Pardon ? » Demandais-je, interloqué.

« Ce sera fait monsieur. » Se reprit-il.

« Et bloquez lui toute accès à cette immeuble. » Finis-je

Je coupais la conversation et la regardais, je te l'avais dis j'ai tout les droits, stupide dinde.

Son visage était maintenant rouge de colère. Est-ce que cela fait de moi un enfoiré si je dis que je trouve ça enivrant et divertissant ? Eh bien, si c'est le cas, je m'en fiche.

Puis tout se passa très vite. Son regard perçant vacilla vers Isabella.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute sale garce, gronda-t-elle.

Elle s'élança tout à coup vers Isabella. Il ne me fallut pas une seconde avant que je fasse passer ma belle derrière moi, mon corps faisant barrage et la protégeant.

Des petits poings s'abattirent sur ma poitrine et des cris hystériques me parvenais aux oreilles. Alec qui venait d'arriver, la détacha de moi. Dieu merci, mes oreilles ne pouvaient pas supporter d'avantage.

- Fait la sortir d'ici ! Ordonnais-je. Il s'exécuta aussitôt et la voix criarde disparus aussitôt les portes de l'ascenseur fermer.

Je me retournais alors vivement vérifiant qu'Isabella allait bien.

- Tu vas bien ? demandais-je, préoccupé la regardant frénétiquement sous tous les angles.

- Hum...oui, répondit-elle troublé.

- Tu es sûr ? Insistais-je.

- Oui, je vais bien, si ce n'est qu'un peu...choquer, m'assura-t-elle.

- Okay... je suis désolé que tu es dû assisté à... ça, m'excusais-je tout à coup gêné.

- Cela arrive-t-il souvent ? Sourit-elle.

- Non, c'est la première fois que ça prend des proportions aussi... démesurée, dis-je, ma main s'apprêtant fourrager mes cheveux.

- Tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on le veut, fit-elle clairement amusée.

- Non effectivement, surtout quand il s'agit de toi, remarquais-je.

- Vraiment ? S'enquit-elle arquant un sourcil.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, m'exaspérais-je, ce qui la fit rire et qui entraîna mon sourire. Je pourrais vraiment être habituer à ce son. Mais aussi beau soit-il, il s'arrêta soudainement laissant place à ce petit air triste qui fit resserrer mon cœur.

Je la regardais me demandant ce qui avait bien pu ce passer.

- Allons discuter dans mon bureau, sauf si tu tiens à...

- Ton bureau me semble parfait, me coupa-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna de moi à mon plus grand regret et partit chercher son manteau et son sac.

Je la conduis ensuite dans mon bureau et ferma les doubles portes derrière moi. Mon antre était immense et lumineux, j'aimais avoir mon espace.

Mon bureau était en forme d'arc, fait de verre qui prenait place au fond au milieu de la pièce face à la baie vitrée.

Sur le côté gauche deux canapés d'angle en cuir blanc se faisaient face séparer par une table base du même style que mon bureau. A droite se trouvait une immense bibliothèque en bois de chêne blanc, et sur le côté se tenait une porte qui menait à une salle de bains attenante. Des œuvres d'art, des statuettes et des vases en tout genre, touche personnelle de ma mère complétaient le tout.

Tout dans cette pièce transfigurait le luxe, j'avais de l'argent et j'aimais le montrer, rien que le tapis sur lequel elle marchait valait plus de 5000$.

Je la regardais déambuler à travers la pièce, scrutant tout les recoins de ses yeux curieux, jusqu'à s'arrêter en face de ma baie vitrée et j'entendis son souffle se couper.

Je me dirigeais vers elle à pas lents, prenant le temps de l'admirer, la lumière du jour se reflétait sur sa peau pale, la rendant plus brillante et si irréelle. Mes doigts me démangeais de la toucher, je le voulais tellement mais je ne le fis pas, ayant une peur soudaine qu'elle disparaisse, ayant peur qu'elle ne soit que le fruit de mon imaginaire. Peu importe le nombre de fois où je la vois, elle me semble de plus en plus belle au fil des jours qui passent.

Comment un créature aussi belle pouvais exister ? Comment une créature aussi belle avait pus me trouver digne de son regard et de son temps ? Je ne le saurai.

- C'est magnifique, s'émerveilla-t-elle souriante les yeux rivés sur la ville.

- Je ne pourrais être que d'accord, fis-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi et rougit comprenant que je ne parlais pas de New York aussi beau soit-il.

- Tu rougis, la taquinais-je.

Elle me fusilla du regard et je souris.

- Vous perdez des points, monsieur le milliardaire, nargua-t-elle.

- Tu comptes les points maintenant ? Me moquais-je.

Je pris sa main voulant un contact et l'attira vers moi doucement lui donnant le temps de se rétracter. Ne pouvant plus résister, je l'entourais de mes bras, elle se laissa faire à mon plus grand plaisir calant sa tête sous mon menton. Je sentais ses muscles se relâcher dans mon étreinte et ses petits bras me serrèrent à leur tour, nous collant d'avantage.

Une multitudes d'émotions me submergent en même temps provoquant le battement affolant de mon cœur. Je me sentais heureux et complet, enfin. Comme si l'avoir dans mes bras m'ouvrais pour la première fois les yeux, je savais qui j'étais et pourquoi j'existais.

J'existais pour elle, j'existais pour l'aimer, la rendre heureuse, la protéger, elle fragile et vulnérable. Je voulais la garder pour toujours entourer de mes bras protecteurs.

- Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas contacter ? Questionna-t-elle soudainement brisant le silence.

Je fonçais les sourcils.

- Je ne comprend pas. Déclarais-je confus.

- Je t'ai attendus, j'ai attendus que tu me contacte ou que tu viennes me voir mais...tu n'as rien fait alors au bout d'une semaine j'ai pensé que..., entama-t-elle. Elle se détacha de moi et me regarda de ses grand yeux bruns, incertains.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de compliquer, si tu regrette ou que tu veux que nous en restions là, alors je comprendrais et...

Ce fut trop. Ce fut la phrase de trop. Je la coupais de mon index sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne déballe plus de bêtises et que je me mette en colère et ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je souhaite.

- Avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser si je t'ai donner de fausses indications sur mes intentions, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal intentionnellement. Sache que tout cela, toi, moi, mes sentiments, tout cela et nouveau pour moi et j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment les gérer mais, je trouverais, je sais que je trouverais. J'étais très occuper cette semaine à cause du travail et étant l'imbécile perfectionniste que je suis, je voulais tout régler maintenant afin que je puisse pleinement me consacrer à toi. Mais je vois, que j'ai blesser tes sentiments et j'en suis désolé, je te promet de ne plus le refaire à l'avenir. Pardonne moi, suppliais-je.

Je regardais ses yeux brillant de larmes et j'eus soudainement peur d'avoir dit quelque chose de mal mais elle fit simplement son retours dans mes bras, me serrant aussi fort que son petit corps le permettais.

- Je te pardonne, mais ne m'ignore plus, s'il te plaît, pour moi aussi c'est nouveau, tout ces sentiments, moi aussi je ne sais pas bien les gérer, alors ne me laisse plus seule, implora-t-elle.

- Je te le promet, ma belle, je te le promet, jurais-je embrassant ses cheveux.

Je relevais sa tête, pour la voir avec un grand sourire malgré les quelques larmes présentes.

- Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît, je n'aime pas cette vision, la priais-je. La voir pleurer me serra le cœur et savoir que c'est de ma faute rendit les choses deux fois plus difficile pour moi. J'avais cette boule gênante dans la gorge.

J'embrassais les quelques larmes qui avait couler sur ses joues et sans le vouloir mes yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres rouges et charnues qui ne demandais qu'à être goûter. Je remontais mes yeux jusqu'à rencontrer les siens et fut surpris de la voir me regarder avec le même envie intense. Elle le voulait autant que moi et qui suis je pour l'en priver.

Je léchais mes lèvres en prévision, ce n'était plus un désir à ce rythme mais un besoin. Tout doucement, je me penchais vers elle lui donnant le temps de se rétracter, et délicatement mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes, les effleurèrent lentement appréciant les sensations nouvelles qui me traversèrent, jamais avec aucune autre femmes de mon passé, je n'avais ressentis un plaisir aussi fort, toutes les autres s'effaçaient de ma mémoire pour ne rester qu'elle, seule elle comptais. Elle se mit subitement à bouger ses lèvres impatiente, gourmande à l'encontre des miennes alors j'appuyais approfondissant le baiser, gouttant, butinant faisant connaissance avec les siennes. Le baiser se fit alors plus urgent bougeant frénétiquement, ne voulant plus s'arrêter. Je passais ma langue sur ses lèvres ne pouvant pas m'empêcher de quémander l'accès à sa bouche, désirant plus toujours plus. Elle le fit avec un gémissement qui se percuta immédiatement dans mon aine. Nos langues se trouvaient, se gouttaient livrant bataille, consumant l'autre, voulant dominer l'autre.

Nous nous séparâmes finalement tout les deux à bout de souffle, nous souriant.

- Wow, mon premier baiser, s'exclama-t-elle rêveuse.

Je regardais ses lèvres rouges gonflées par le plaisirs, j'y passais mon pouce désirant recommencer. Attendez... premier baiser ? C'est une blague ?

- Ton... premier baiser ? Demandais-je comme un idiot.

Elle semblait effrayée tout d'un coup.

- Oui, mon premier baisser, tu es mon...premier petit ami, murmura-t-elle, peu sûr d'elle tandis que mon esprit criait _mienne_ a tout bout champs. Je suis le premier et que Dieu m'en garde mais je ferais tout pour être le dernier. Personne d'autre ne goûtera ses lèvres et personnes d'autres ne la touchera hormis _moi_.

- Edward ? Tu m'écoutes ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Hein ? M'enquis-je comme un abrutit.

- Je me demandais si cela te dérangeais que tu sois le premier, que je n'ai pas autant d'expérience, souffla-t-elle gêné.

Je fondis alors sur ses lèvres une nouvelle fois pour toute réponse, nous rendant fiévreux tous les deux. Pour moi cela n'était pas un problème au contraire, pour moi cela me réconfortais dans le fait que ce que l'on vit est réel elle était loin d'être comme les autres femmes avec qui j'avais eu un semblant de relation, elle est différente, unique et cela rend aussi notre relation différente et unique aussi.

De plus...

- Je trouve ça sexy, ma belle, cela prouve que tu es complètement et irrévocablement à moi, grognais-je. Seigneur que m'arrive t-il ? Je me transforme en animal.

Elle roula des yeux pour tout réponse.

Nous nous calmâmes finalement avant de commettre l'irréparable et de le regretter plus tard. je nous conduis alors sur l'un des canapé où nous discutions et partagions quelques baisers innocents jusqu'à ce qu'elle déclare devoir partir.

- Harry va nous raccompagner, dis-je en nous faisant sortir.

- Qui est Harry ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- Mon chauffeur, répondis-je.

- Oh oui, bien sûr, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai poser la question, ironisa-t-elle. Je rigolais mais soudain une question me parvint.

- Comment as tu su où je travaillais, d'ailleurs ? demandais-je.

- Facile, Google, rétorqua-t-elle haussant ses épaules.

- Tu m'as rechercher sur Google ? Fis-je interloqué.

- C'était la seule manière de te retrouver, tu ne m'as même pas donner ton numéro et je n'ai pas un chef de sécurité capable d'enquêter sur une quelconque personne quand je le souhaite moi, se défendit-elle.

Je souris, avant de faire appel à l'ascenseur.

- As-tu trouver des choses intéressante ? Plaisantais-je et je nous fit enter dans l'ascenseur.

- Oh oui, beaucoup. Affirma-t-elle.

Aussitôt mon sourire disparus et je fus pris de panique.

- Isabella, j'espère que tu sais que la moitié de se qu'on dit sur moi et totalement faux...

Elle m'interrompit de ses lèvres et je m'empressais d'y répondre avidement. Je vais devenir dépendant, c'est certains. Il va falloir que je me contrôle où elle finira sûrement nu plaquer contre l'une des parois de cette ascenseur.

Nous nous séparâmes par le ding sonore de l'ascenseur, haletant.

- Je te fais confiance, me confia-t-elle.

Et cette simple phrase eu le don de faire gonfler mon cœur.

- Merci. Dis-je émus.

- Tout le plaisir et pour moi, sourit-elle. Mignonne.

Je nous entraînais dans le hall ma main dans le creux de son dos. Harry nous attendait déjà en face de l'immeuble, prêt à partir. Il nous ouvrit la porte et je le remerciais, nous nous précipitâmes à l'intérieur, retrouvant la chaleur de l' habitacle. Le temps s'était dégradé dehors laissant place à une forte pluie et de grosses rafales de vent. Je pris Isabella dans mes bras, la serrant étroitement voyant qu'elle frissonnais.

- Heureusement, que je n'ai pas à reprendre le métro, commenta Isabella.

Je me figeais. Le métro ?

- Tu as pris le métro ? Grondais-je.

- Euh... oui, risqua-t-elle.

Bordel, je déteste ces engins, et savoir que ma belle y était me fit bouillonner.

- Je t'interdis de le refaire à nouveau, proférais-je.

Elle s'écarta subitement de moi et me fusilla du regard.

- Je te demande pardon ? Fit-elle croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine.

- Je ne veux plus que tu remette un pied dans ces... choses, dis-je avec dédains.

- Tu n'as pas à m'interdire quoi que ce soit, tu n'es pas mon père ! Tonna-t-elle.

Je serrais les dents, nous nous affrontâmes du regard pendant ce qui me semblais une bonne dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que je vois, ses petits yeux briller d'humidité.

Je soupirais et essaya de la ramener à moi mais elle résista, je me glissais alors vers elle et la pris dans mes bras, elle essaya de me repousser mais étant beaucoup trop fort ses efforts furent en vain, finalement elle se laissa aller contre moi posant sa tête dans mon cou. Je caressais ses cheveux délicatement.

- Je suis désolé, commençais-je. Mais quand il s'agit de toi...mon cerveau a tendance à se détraquer. Je déteste que tu prenne le métro pour moi, c'est un endroit plein de dangers, les gens sont serrer ensemble, ils se bousculent, l'hygiène y est déplorable et savoir que tu n'es pas en sécurité me tues, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais ni ce que je ressentirais si il t'arrivais quelque chose. J'ai ce besoin de savoir que tu es en sécurité, j'ai ce besoin de te protéger contre tout, contre le monde, confiais-je malgré moi.

Elle ne dit rien et je commençais à m'inquiéter au bout d'un moment puis je sentis sa petite main passer dans mes cheveux. Je fermais les yeux savourant son toucher.

- Je ne prend pas le métro souvent, seulement quand la destination est trop loin, plaida-t-elle.

- Je préférerai que tu ne le fasse plus du tout, Harry se ferai un plaisir de t'emmener où tu voudra, assurais-je.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chauffeur, contra-t-elle.

- Le taxi ? Fis-je avec espoir. C'était toujours mieux que rien. Qu'est ce qu'elle est têtue.

- D'accord, accepta-t-elle. Et je soufflais de soulagement.

- Bien, souris-je.

- Bien, rigola-t-elle dans mon cou, son souffle me chatouillant.

Nous restâmes comme cela l'un dans les bras de l'autre, elle caressa mes cheveux et moi je faisais des cercle lents dans le bas de son dos. Nous appréciâmes le bruits de la pluie frappant les vitres ainsi que le bruit réconfortant des voitures dehors.

Nous étions presque arriver chez elle et je demandais à Harry de se mettre le plus prés possible de l'entrée de son immeuble.

Je me détachais d'elle et pris alors mon Iphone, je me mis à tapais dessus d'une vitesse affolante.

- Tu as deux téléphone portable, observa-t-elle.

- En effet, l'Iphone est pour tout ce qui est personnelle et le Blackberry pour tout ce qui est professionnel, lui expliquais-je sans lever les yeux de l'écran.

- Oh ! pratique, concéda-t-elle.

- Très, opinais-je.

Je relevais enfin mes yeux sur son visage une fois finis et souris quand son Iphone cette foi-ci se mit à carillonnais. Elle fouilla dans son sac et le regarda perplexe puis un énorme sourire fendit son visage.

- Je suis très heureux de ta venue aujourd'hui, tu as transformer et illuminer ma journée qui se trouvait être déplorable. J'espère que tu le referas souvent. Merci. Lit-elle à haute voix.

- J'ai déjà ton numéro depuis le tout début mais ne pouvais pas me résoudre à l'utiliser. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Mais maintenant je le peux et à présent tu as le mien, souris-je.

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivais, qu'elle fondit sur mes lèvres avidement crochetant ma nuque et je m'empressais d'y répondre avec la même hardeur la serra dans mes bras. Dieu, elle me rend fou. Elle se sépara de moi à bout de semble et j'entrepris d'embrasser son cou, ses joues, son nez pour finir par un doux baiser sur ses lèvres gonflées. Bien sûr, je me retrouvais avec une érection d'enfer, heureusement que ma veste la cachais.

- Je pense que tu devrais y aller ou je ne répond plus de rien, tu es bien trop tentante pour ton propre bien, dis-je.

Ses joues prirent la plus forte nuance de rouge que j'ai jamais vus sur elle et elle baissa la tête gênée pendant que moi j'éclatais littéralement de rire.

- Vous êtes très impétueux monsieur Cullen, mais vous avez raison, je devrais y aller, consentit-elle.

Je souris et retirais mon long manteau noir que je mis sur sa tête.

- Cela te servira de parapluie vus que tu as oubliais le tiens, fis-je ironiquement.

Elle roula des yeux.

- Merci, dit-elle.

Nous nous embrassâmes une dernière fois chastement cette fois.

- A bientôt Edward, dit-elle.

- A bientôt ma belle, reste en sécurité s'il te plaît, fis-je.

Elle me souris puis Harry vint lui ouvrir et elle se précipita de s'engouffrer dans son immeuble. Une fois que je fus sur qu'elle doit bien renter et en sécurité, je rentrais chez plus heureux que jamais.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour !**

**Oui je suis là et j'avoue un peu en retard...  
><strong>

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas abandonner cette histoire ! Alors voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bien sûr il y a sûrement des fautes et je m'en excuse d'avance...**

**Quoi qu'il en soit envoyer moi un commentaire, histoire de voir si je n'ai pas perdus quelques lecteurs en route, je vous répondrais ! J'avoue avoir pris un certain temps à savoir comment ça fonctionne... ( J'espère ne pas me faire honte).**

**Bref, Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de la Saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que de les emprunter.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 6 :<strong>

- Cette mini puce est conçut d'un système traceur GPS permettant de localiser qui ou quoi que ce soit rechercher, ainsi que de visionner l'environnement quelconque de la cible via satellite n'importe où sur la planète, elle peux être activer à distance par un téléphone portable ou un ordinateur possédant le logiciel requis, tout simplement, termina-t-il.

Une salve d'applaudissement surgit à travers l'auditoire après sa présentation, certaines personnes l'entourèrent déjà tel des vautours guettant un moment propice pour l'achever. Un sourire traversa mon visage sachant que leurs efforts étaient vain. Ceci est à moi.

Je patientais assis à ma place attendant que la masse de gens se dissipe de la salle. Une fois la dernière personne sortit, je me levais enfin, suivit d'Alec.

Je m'avançais vers à l'estrade à pas lents, l'avertissant de ma présence. Il leva alors ses yeux de son ordinateur et me scruta d'un regard presque apeuré.

Je me dirigeais alors vers lui, me tenant à une distance acceptable et lui offrit ma main. Il le prit non sans hésitation et je fus quelque peu écœuré de la moiteur de sienne.

- Monsieur Benjamin Cheney, fis-je.

- Heu...oui...oui c'est moi, balbutia-t-il.

- Edward Cullen, me présentais-je.

Il haleta et recula d'un pas, surpris.

- Edward Cullen comme dans... « Cullen Corporation » ? S'exclama-t-il.

- C'est exact, répliquais-je.

Un silence s'en suivirent avec lui me regardant toujours avec des yeux globuleux derrière ses lunettes à grosse montures noire. Terrifiant...

- C'est une très bonne idée, une bonne amélioration du traceur GPS, remarquais-je brisant le silence.

- Je... je... merci, mais ce n'est encore qu'un prototype, me rappela-t-il.

Je mis mes mains dans mes poches, sourire aux lèvres. Nous y voilà...

- Je veux vous faire une proposition, commençais-je.

- Une proposition ? Bredouilla-t-il retissant.

- Oui une proposition. Que feriez vous monsieur Cheney, si je vous disais que je peux faire en sorte que ceci ne soit plus qu'un prototype mais un produit finit, suggérais-je.

- Que... comment ? Cafouilla-t-il.

- Je veux acheter ce projet et votre prix sera le mien, affirmais-je.

- Je...je ne sais pas, fit-il, peu sûr de lui.

- D'accord, laisser moi rectifier. Je veux acheter ce projet et que vous le dirigiez en travaillant pour moi, déclarais-je.

- Vous plaisantez ? Risqua-t-il, l'air vraiment étonné.

- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter monsieur Cheney, crachais-je le fusillant du regard.

- Non bien sûr, que non, s'empressa-t-il de dire.

- Alors accepter ou refuser, exigeais-je impatient. Je n'ai pas toute la journée.

Il m'étudia quelques minutes avant de me tendre sa main à son tour. Je frémis d'avance.

- Je vous remercie monsieur Cullen, j'accepte votre offre, décida-t-il.

Je serrais sa main, deux secondes avant de me retirer aussi vite.

- Bien monsieur Cheney, vous ne le regretterez pas, vous avez rendez-vous à mon bureau demain à huit heure pour négocier les clauses du contrat, ne soyez pas en retard, assénais-je lui tournant le dos m'apprêtant déjà à partir. Il est hors de question que je prenne le risque de serrer sa main une troisième fois.

Une fois sortis, je me tournais vers Alec.

- Il me faut un gel antibactérien ou une de ses conneries, dis-je avec sérieux.

Il me regarda et ne fit rien d'autre que de glousser comme une fillette. Ce qui me mit un peu en colère, je dois l'admettre.

- Vous voulez être viré Volturie ? Narrais-je, le prenant au dépourvus.

- Non monsieur, bien sûr que non, affirma-t-il tout once d'amusement disparût.

- Alors fermez-là, dis-je.

- Oui monsieur, répondit-il.

Nous marchâmes, longeant les couloirs menant vers l'extérieur en silence.

- Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps en compagnie de mon jeune frère, commentais-je.

Il rit jaune.

- J'en conçois monsieur, avoua-t-il.

Nous nous retrouvâmes à l'extérieur où Harry nous attendait.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Cullen, Alec, nous salua-t-il.

- Bonsoir Harry, nous répondîmes.

- Je vous conduis chez mademoiselle Swan ? m'interrogea-t-il.

Un sourire fendit mon visage aussitôt le nom de ma belle évoquer, je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter ni le contrôler. J'entendis vaguement un légers rire venant de ma droite, je me tournais vers mon « supposer » garde du corps et lui jeter un regard noir qui le fit taire immédiatement. Je connais cette espèce d'ingrat depuis que j'ai vingt-trois ans, j'ai confiance en lui pour mettre ma vie entre ses mains et je dois dire qu'une certaine limite à été franchit depuis, c'est l'une des rares personnes en dehors de ma famille qui puisse me tolérer et ce n'est pas toujours facile...

Je dirais que je le considère comme un ami. En fait, c'est mon seul ami. Alors peut-être que cela fait de lui mon meilleure ami...je ne sais pas...

Quoiqu'il en soit, cela n'entrave en aucun cas notre relation professionnel même si il sait certainement que je ne le virerai pas, probablement jamais.

- Non, je vais rentrer me changer avant, répondis-je.

- Bien, monsieur.

Ce soir Isabella m'invitait à dîner. Chez elle. Mais ce n'est qu'un simple dîner. Ensuite je retournerais chez moi. Dans mon immense lit. Seule.

Je soupirais me fustigeant pour mes pensées. Nous sortions ensemble depuis trois mois maintenant. Et ce fût trois mois merveilleux. Nous passions notre temps à nous découvrir, à nous apprivoiser. J'appris au fil des jours sa façon d'être, ses divers expressions, identifiant facilement quand elle est en colère, gêner ou encore préoccuper. Elle est une de ces personnes désintéresser, prêt à aider toutes personnes sur sa route, négligeant parfois sa propre sécurité, peu importe à qu'elle point elle est intelligente, elle n'en est pas moins têtue et inconsciente disant tout ce qui lui passe par la tête.

Évidemment s'embrasser faisait partie du programme, énormément de baisers, certains fougueux, d'autres sensuelles et lents me laissant tous avec un horrible sentiment de frustration et une érection que je m'occupais bien plus tard en solitaire. Je crois bien que je ne me suis jamais autant masturber de toute ma vie... même adolescent. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est devenue un besoin quotidien que dois assouvir. Bien sûr je sais parfaitement qu'elle n'est pas prête et j'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'elle voudra, loin de moi l'idée de la brusquée. Elle a un tel pouvoir sur moi, je ne me suis jamais sentis comme cela avant elle, rien que le fait de sentir son parfum arrive à m'exciter Ça en est presque effrayant...

- Cette fille te change, déclara soudainement Alec.

- Je te demande pardon ? Fis-je, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Tu souris plus souvent, tu es plus détendus, tu n'as plus cette attitude rigide et stoïque, tu es en train de changer, annota-t-il.

- Est-ce mal ? Grinçais-je sur la défensive.

- Non, j'aime bien le nouveau Edward, tu as l'air... heureux, sourit-il.

- Je le suis, approuvais-je.

- Mais j'avoue avoir été un peu surpris, tu les prends au berceau maintenant ? Se moqua-t-il.

- Alec..., l'avertis-je d'un regard.

- N'empêche que je te comprend, elle à l'air sacrément mignonne, continua-t-il ne prenant compte de mon avertissement.

- Je te jure que si tu ne la ferme pas maintenant, j'ordonne à Harry d'arrêter la voiture et je te jette dehors ! Le menaçais-je.

- Je suis ton garde du corps, contesta-t-il.

- Alors agis comme tel ! Rétorquais-je.

Il sourit satisfait de m'avoir perturber.

- Calme toi, elle n'est pas mon genre, je suis plus du genre petite blonde mignonne et amusante, comme ta nouvelle secrétaire Jane Meyer, acheva-t-il tout sourire et je le fusillais du regard.

Il passe décidément beaucoup trop de temps avec Emmet, il agit exactement comme lui.

Et deux Emmet... que Dieu me vienne en aide.

Arriver chez moi, je pris une douche et optais pour un costume gris charbon, une chemise grise claire et une cravate verte émeraude.

Une douzaine de roses rouges et une bouteille de Pinot noir plus tard, je me retrouvais à sonner à la porte de ma belle.

Et quel ne fût pas ma surprise et... déception de me retrouver face à une jeune fille à l'allure Rock stars étrange, veste à cuire et compagnie, me jaugeant de haut en bas.

- Bonjour, vous devez être Edward, me salua-t-elle, me tendant sa main tout sourire.

- Bonjour, je suis Edward le « Psychopathe », et vous devez être la fameuse Angela, fis-je en prenant sa main qui elle n'était pas moite heureusement.

- Euh oui... c'est moi. Je...je vais chercher Bella, je vous en pris entrer, marmonna-t-elle, s'enfuyant presque.

- Merci, dis-je.

J'entrais souriant, satisfais de l'avoir perturber, après tout c'est à cause d'elle que mon premier rendez-vous avec son amie à faillit tourner au fiasco. Je regardais autours de moi, mes yeux curieux s'appropriant de tout. Je me trouvais dans le séjour une pièce petite mais conviviale et chaleureuse, elle était rangé mis à part les quelques livres sur la table basse, mais cela ne changea rien à son charme, ça le rendait juste d'autant plus vivante. Les murs était peint de beige s'harmonisant avec le parqué de bois clair tandis que les fauteuils eux étaient d'une couleur bleu, un bleu-vert je crois. Il y avait une entrée à droite que je pensait être la cuisine et un couloir à gauche où la fille avait disparût ce que je supposait être leurs chambres.

« Bella ! »Entendis-je crier. Bella ? Intéressant...

« Angela ? Dieu pourquoi cris tu ainsi ? » S'enquit la voix douce de ma belle. Un sentiment d'impatience m'étreignit, je la voulais dans mes bras et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas courir là où elle se trouvait.

« Ton mec est dans le salon » Répondit Angela.

« Edward est là ? » S'exclama-t-elle. J'entendis des petits pas précipiter et j'attendis frénétique, guettant son arriver.

« Attend une minute ! Tout d'abord j'ai deux choses à te dire ». L'interrompit Angela et je grognais.

« Premièrement pourquoi lui as tu raconter que je pensais qu'il était un psychopathe et secundo comment cela se fait-il que tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il était aussi sexy, il aurait pu faire une pub pour Dior non d'un chien ! » Clama-t-elle. Je roulais des yeux. Elle croyait quoi ? Que j'étais un vieux chauve avec une cane ?

« On en parlera plus tard. » Déclara ma belle exaspérer. J'entendis à nouveau ses pas, peu discrets et je la vis enfin, son visage rayonnant, ses yeux pétillants, mon cœur loupa un battement réalisant que c'est moi qui ai mis une tel expression sur son doux visage. Elle était sans aucun doute très belle dans une robe noir sans manche, col en V laissant un légers aperçut de son décolleter, la robe lui collait à la peau jusqu'à la taille où le tissus évasée flottait pour se terminer au dessus de ses genoux. Ses pieds étaient nus, petits et féminin, vernis d'un rouge sang qui me retourna. Dieu c'est tellement... Sexy.

Elle se dirigea vers moi à une vitesse ahurissante et sauta dans mes bras, j'eus tout juste le temps de la réceptionner et l'enserra de mon bras gauche tenant toujours le bouquet. Elle cala sa tête sur ma poitrine et je respirais enfin son odeur floral, nous restions comme cela un moment profitant des bras de l'un et l'autre n'ayant pas pu se voir ces jours-ci.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle dans ma poitrine.

- Bonsoir amour, tu es belle, souris-je enroulant une mèche des ses long cheveux acajous autour de mon doigt.

- Tu es très beau toi aussi, me complimenta-t-elle.

- Assez beau au point de pouvoir faire une pub pour Dior ? Narguais-je.

- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter au porte ! S'offusqua-t-elle frappant ma poitrine au passage.

- Je n'écoutais au porte, Protestais-je.

Elle leva la tête et roula des yeux avant de sourire.

- Tu pourrais peut-être te taire et m'embrasser, fit-elle taquine.

Oh, il ne fallait pas me le dire deux fois.

- A vos ordres princesse, renchéris-je.

Et je fondis sur ses douces lèvres rouges, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir je forçais le passage de sa bouche et domina sa langue de la mienne. Ça fait des jours que je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ai besoin d'être rassurer. Je veux qu'elle ne voit que moi. Je veux qu'elle succombe, je veux la posséder de toutes parts.

Je la serrais d'avantage, la collant à moi voulant sentir sont corps chaud presser contre le mien. Ses petites mains trouvèrent leurs place dans mes cheveux, fourrageant et tirant avec délice me faisant grogner.

Un raclement de gorge brisa l'air, et l'excitation autours de nous retomba, nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur, nous tournant vers Angela qui nous regardait avec un sourire en coin.

- N'es tu pas censé être déjà partis ? Bougonna ma belle. Je souris, je ne suis pas le seule frustré à ce que je vois.

- Mais je pars ne t'inquiète pas, je voulais juste te prévenir, pouffa-t-elle.

- Bien, je suis prévenue maintenant, s'impatienta Isabella.

Angela roula des yeux et me regarda.

- Je suis ravie de t'avoir enfin rencontrer Edward, sourit-elle.

- Moi de même, répondis-je lui retournant son sourire.

- Bye Bella ! Dit-elle.

- Bye, Grogna cette dernière.

Elle partit en rigolant non sans nous lancer un regard suggestive. Quel personnage bizarre...

- Oh ! Et Bella, je ne rentre pas ce soir, je reste chez Tyler, donc vous pouvez profiter de la nuit _seule_. Bonne soirée ! Fanfaronna-t-elle en claquant la porte nous laissant dans le silence.

Je me retournais vers mon hôte et la vis lancer des éclairs à la porte fermer tel un chaton furieux. Tout à fait adorable. Je levais ma main afin de toucher sa joue rougit par la colère quand je me rendis compte que je tenais toujours le bouquet et le Pinot dans les mains. Je pris alors le bouquet et le plaçais face à ses yeux.

- De belles roses et un bon vin pour la plus belle des femmes, lui susurrais-je à l'oreille.

Les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent vers le haut pour former mon sourire préférer et elle se retourna vers moi plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

- Merci, tu n'étais pas obliger, dit-elle clairement gênée me prenant tout des mains. Une autre chose que j'ai appris, Isabella n'est pas une grande fan des cadeaux et des compliments...

- Je ne suis jamais obliger, je l'ai fait de ma propre volonté, surtout qu'il s'agit de toi, la rassurais-je.

Elle sourit, mit les roses et le vin sur la table base et me prit la main me faisant visiter son appartement. Bien sûr ma pièce préférer fut sa chambre et surtout son lit blanc qui me paraissais doux et confortable emplit de son odeur.

- Tu as un bel appartement, complimentais-je une fois dans la cuisine pendant qu'elle mettait les fleurs dans un vase.

- Merci ! Alors pourquoi je sens un « mais » dans tout ça ? S'enquit-elle.

- Parce qu'il y en a un. Je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'y a pas d'ascenseur et surtout pas de système de sécurité à l'extérieur, ce qui veut dire que tout le monde peut entrer à tout moment, tempérais-je.

- Edward, je vis ici depuis presque deux ans maintenant et rien n'est arriver, ne commence pas, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

- Peut-être mais cela ne veut pas dire que rien n'arrivera ! Criais-je.

Elle me prit dans ses bras ce qui me calma aussitôt. Elle connaît maintenant mes tendances impulsives et colérique et ne s'en formalise plus.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter autant, c'est ridicule, rien ne va m'arriver alors calme toi car maintenant nous allons nous asseoir, profiter du dîner et passer une fabuleuse soirée d'accord ? Supplia-t-elle.

Je soupirais.

- D'accord, consentis-je.

- Bien, sourit-elle.

- Bien, dis-je, l'embrassant chastement.

Tu peux être sûr que rien ne va arriver, je vais ordonner à Alec, des hommes pour surveiller cette endroit comme un putain de faucon bordel. Et pourquoi pas la surveiller aussi tant qu'on y est...

J'avais envisagé cette option une fois notre relation plus connu du monde, après tout je suis un homme important et très influent, beaucoup de mes ennemis veulent me voir à terre, ce qui veut dire qu'elle pourrait être en danger. Comme à n'importe quel moment...

Il vaudrait mieux la mettre sous protection dès que possible. Le plus tôt sera le mieux...

Le dîner se passa bien, le repas était délicieux, Isabella était un vrai cordon bleu, encore une de ses qualités. Nous passâmes, notre temps à discuter de la semaine ou encore à flirter et à nous taquiner l'un et l'autre, tout ça dans une bonne ambiance.

Nous finîmes la soirée dans le salon accompagner d'un verre de vin pour moi, Isabella n'appréciant pas tellement ce nectar. Nous étions confortablement caler dans le divan, mes bras autours d'elle, mon nez dans ses cheveux. Sa tête était posée sur mon épaule tandis que ses mains faisait des petits cercles apaisant sur la peau récemment découverte de mon buste et de mes bras. J'avais retiré veste et cravate puis déboutonner les deux premier boutons de ma chemise ainsi que retrousser mes avant bras afin d'être plus à l'aise.

- Angela te surnomme « Bella ». Cela veut dire belle en italien. Bella Swan, beau cygne, cela te correspond parfaitement. Puis-je t'appeler ainsi moi aussi ? M'enquis-je souriant.

- Non, fit-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je.

- Seule mes proches peuvent m'appeler « Bella », déclara-t-elle.

- Et je ne suis pas assez proche de toi ? M'offusquais-je.

Elle rigola et me regarda de ses yeux bruns.

- Si, bien sûr que oui, tu es mon petit-ami, mais je préfère que tu m'appelles par mon nom entier parce que je trouve ça très très sexy venant de ta bouche, minauda-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? Souris-je arquant un sourcil.

Elle hocha la tête tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieure et ce fut le geste de trop. Je la renversais sur le canapé la prenant par surprise et la faisant crier et rigolais.

- Tu me rend fou, dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Une demi-seconde plus tard j'attaquais sa bouche de la mienne, prenant tout, dominant tout. Ses mains voulurent me toucher mais je l'en n'empêchais emprisonnant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête d'une seule main.

- Non, non Isabella, susurrais-je traçant la ligne de sa mâchoire du bout de mon nez jusqu'à arriver à son oreille.

C'est moi qui ai le contrôle ! Dis-je d'une voix exigeante.

Je l'entendis hoqueté, je me relevais afin de voir dans ses yeux et fut réjouit de les voirs noircis de désir. Je pris de nouveau l'assaut de sa bouche, nous entraînant dans un baiser fougueux et langoureux. Elle gémit de contentement et écarta ses jambes me faisant une place entre elles. Je plaquais ma dureté contre son ventre chaud, cela ne sembla pas l'offusquer, au contraire elle releva sa jambe droite contre ma hanche, je gémis et me mis caresser sa cuisse de ma main libre. J'entrepris ensuite de placer de petits baisers dans son cou, nous donnant à tout les deux le temps de reprendre notre souffle. Mes yeux se figea sur un bout de sa peau et une forte envie de la marquer comme mienne me submergea. Je pris sa chaire blanche entre mes dents et suça fortement la faisant couiner. Je léchais ensuite l'emplacement satisfait de la teinte rouge qu'il prit. Je continuais mon chemin de ma langue jusqu'à arriver au sillon entre ses deux beaux seins qui ne demandaient que mon attention.

Mais soudain une sonnerie stridente emplit la salle brisant le charme. Je relâchais ses mains et mis ma tête dans son cou résigner, mécontent et surtout frustré. Elle plaça immédiatement ses mains dans mes cheveux, grattant, caressant mon cuir chevelu et je ronronnais de plaisirs malgré la sonnerie du téléphone qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

- Edward tu devrais répondre, ça peut-être urgent, déclara ma belle.

Je soufflais d'exaspération et nous fit redresser. Je recherchais aussitôt dans ses yeux tout once de regrets ou un signe que j'ai outrepasser les limites mais n'en trouvaais aucun à mon grand soulagement. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois avant de prendre ma veste sur l'accoudoir et de sortir mon Iphone. Isabella pris le verre de vin vide de la table basse et disparus dans la cuisine me laissant de l'intimité, geste que je trouvais aimable mais pas nécessaire.

Je soupirais et répondis sans prendre la peine de regarder l'écran.

- Quoi ? Crachais-je.

- Edward ? Mon chéri ? S'enquit une voix. Et pas n'importe quel voix.

- Maman ? Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure ci ? J'espère vraiment qu'il y a une putain de bonne raison ! Comme Emmet qui s'est casser le bras ou une connerie de ce genre ! M'emportais-je.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, ceci n'est pas une bonne façon de saluer ta mère ! Surveille ton langage je te pris ! Me gronda-t-elle.

Merde...

- Je suis désolé maman, je me suis laisser emporter, m'excusais-je.

- Tu es pardonné, mais que je ne t'y prenne plus, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Promis, fis-je.

- Bien. Bonsoir ! Passe tu une agréable soirée ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix douce.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir le coût monter...

- Bonsoir maman, oui je passe un très bonne soirée, répondis-je. Du moins jusqu'à ce que tu m'appelles...

- J'en suis ravie ! Tu dîne avec cette ravissante demoiselle n'est ce pas ? Ta petite amie. Chantonna-t-elle.

Je m'étouffais presque. Merde, merde et double merde.

- Puis-je savoir d'où tu tiens cette information ? Lui demandais-je.

- Emmet me la dit, répondit-elle.

- Et comment Emmet a-t-il pu savoir cela ? Insistais-je.

- Alec le lui a dit, déclara-t-elle.

Ces deux petits cons. Je vais les tuer...

- Edward ? Fit ma mère.

- Oui maman ? Demandais-je.

- Comment cela ce fait-il que moi ta mère, n'ai pas encore rencontrer ta petite amie ? Me dit-elle d'une voix peinée.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je vais décidément tuer ces deux enfoirés de mes mains.

- Sûrement n'ai-je pas eu l'occasion, tentais-je.

- Oh ! Mais tu en as une maintenant ! Le frère de Rosalie, Jasper est revenu hier, et nous faisons un déjeuner en son honneur ce dimanche, s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

- Je ne crains que ça ne soit pas possible, marmonnais-je.

- Tu ne viendras pas ? Questionna-t-elle

- Si, je serais là, la rassurais-je.

- Seule ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Seule, répondis-je.

- Edward tu m'aimes n'est-ce-pas ? S'enquit-elle.

- Bien sûr maman quelle question, m'injuriais-je

- Tu ne veux pas me rendre malheureuse n'est-ce-pas ?

- Bien sûr que non maman, renchéris-je, perdus.

- Alors prouve le, siffla d'une voix sèche avant de raccrocher.

Est ce que ma mère vient-elle de me raccrocher au nez ? A moi Edward Cullen ?

Est ce que cette conversation a t-elle vraiment eu lieu ?

- Edward ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta ma belle venant s'asseoir auprès de moi.

Je dus littéralement être à côté de la plaque avec ma bouche ouverte, mes yeux ébahis et mon Iphone toujours coller à mon oreille.

Je me raclais la gorge et me repris.

- Quels sont tes plans pour ce dimanche ? M'enquis-je innocemment.

* * *

><p><strong>A Bientôt !<strong>


End file.
